Heartache and Desperation
by Mertz
Summary: to summarize would give away the plot... Rated M for adult content and language
1. Chapter 1

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Many thanks to BlueLionSTL and Wade Wells for their thoughts and inputs for this story.

Enjoy Chapter 1

Mertz

* * *

Heartache & Desperation:

It's a warm summer day on Arus as the Voltron force works on rebuilding a school in one of the local villages. Princess Allura sits with her back against a tree as she reads stories to the local children while the boys work. She looks up from time to time admiring the bare chest of the Captain of the Voltron force as he lifts beams holding them while one of the others nails it into place. Allura can't help admiring the muscles on his back as they move while he works. Shaking her head slightly she looks back down at the smiling faces of the children around her finishing the story.

The team breaks for lunch when several women from the village bring various baskets full of food for them to enjoy. Keith pulls on a t-shirt before joining the others and sitting on the ground in the shade trying to cool off. He looks up as a beautiful woman with light brown hair and green eyes approaches him handing him a glass of lemonade. He smiles up his thanks looking deeply into her eyes as a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

The lady turns and walks away as Keith watches her leave, admiring her form. Lance looks at his captain then follows his gaze and smiles. He walks to Keith's location and sits beside him, "Enjoying the view?"

Keith rolls his eyes at Lance and turns his gaze to check on the princess' location. Lance shakes his head at him, "The princess is fine. Why don't you go talk to that gorgeous woman you were watching?"

Keith ignores him and continues to look around the area only stopping when he hears Lance make a noise, "What?" as he turns his head back around.

Lance is staring at a raven haired woman who is speaking to another woman. Keith follows his friend's gaze and smiles, "Why don't you follow your own advice?"

Lance finally looks back at Keith and smiles wickedly, "Don't mind if I do…" then gets up walking over to the woman who smiles at him as he approaches.

Keith chuckles then stops when he notices the woman from before approaching him with a plate of food. He thanks her and asks her to sit beside him which she does, "What's your name?"

She smiles at him, "Beth."

Keith picks at his food as he spends the break enjoying Beth's company. From across the way Allura's smile fades as she watches Keith talking and laughing with the beautiful woman.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon Allura enters the rec room to find only Hunk and Pidge, playing a game of chess. Allura looks around, "Where's Keith and Lance?"

Hunk looks up smiling slyly, "On dates…"

Allura's brow furrows, "Dates?"

Pidge looks up from the game smiling, "Yes they both scored dates with those pretty women they were speaking to yesterday. Keith is taking Beth out on a horseback ride and Lance grabbed a picnic basket from the kitchen for his date with Christine."

Hunk chuckles, "Only those two would find dates after spending a day working like we did yesterday."

Pidge and Hunk continue to laugh and make comments. Neither notices Allura had paled and didn't join in as she quietly turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the next few months go by Lance and Keith spend more time away from the castle before Coran suggests they start bringing their dates to the castle so they may be closer in case of emergencies. As Christine and Beth spend more time at the castle joining the force for dinner no one seems to notice that Princess Allura seems to have a lot of excuses for skipping dinner in the dining room and having her meals brought to her room.

One afternoon Coran walks into Allura's office to notify her that Prince Ty of Planet Orland was planning a visit to court the princess. "Coran, I don't have time to deal with a prince right now. Lotor has been quiet for far too long and it's only a matter of time before he attacks again."

Coran sighs, "Princess Allura you must consider the future. You need to wed, secure an alliance and an heir to the throne. You cannot wait for this war to end, it may never end." Coran walks up to her and grips her arm, "Please see reason Princess. You owe it to this planet to continue the monarchy and you will never accomplish that if the only duty you focus on is the planet's protection."

Allura pulls her arm away as she turns her back on Coran and faces the window looking out on the gardens below. Keith is sitting on a bench with his arms around Beth kissing her. "Fine Coran, invite him." Coran thanks her and leaves the room. Allura waits until the door closes before she turns away from the scene in the garden, wiping away tears from her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening Allura joins the group for dinner, as she walks into the dining room Lance smiles at her, "Hey, haven't seen you at dinner in a long time."

Allura smiles at him, "I managed to get through my paperwork this afternoon or you wouldn't have seen me tonight either." Lance laughs at her but before he can comment further Christine touches his arm to gain his attention and he turns away from Allura. Allura's smile leaves her face and as she turns to find her place at the table a maid catches her eye. Allura nods to the maid who nods back and she sits down.

Toward the end of dinner Allura looks around the table and notices that Keith is looking rather ill, "Keith, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale…"

Keith looks up from his dinner as Beth turns toward him concerned, grabbing his arm. He smiles slightly at her then looks at Allura, "Actually I'm not feeling all that great all of a sudden." He pushes away from the table, "I think I need to retire." He looks at Lance, "Lance, can you please make sure Beth gets home?"

Lance nods and Keith exits the room. Beth watches him go before looking at Lance, "Is he going to be alright?"

Lance nods, "I'm sure he will be fine Beth. Keith is the type who likes to be left alone when he isn't feeling well though."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lance is a bit surprised to see Keith walking into the dining room for breakfast, "Considering how sick you looked last night I thought you would still be in bed today."

Keith smiles at him, "I'm kind of surprised too. Outside of a really strange dream last night, I slept like the dead. I felt great when I woke up this morning."

Lance smirks, "So what was the dream?"

Keith flushes a bit, "Not one I will ever tell you Lance."

Lance's eyebrows go up, "That good huh?"

Keith shakes his head refusing to say more about it as the rest of the force enters the room. He watches Allura curiously as she keeps her head down and refuses to look any of them in the eye. Keith continues to study her during breakfast, her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes concerning him.

As the group finishes breakfast Keith grabs Allura's elbow stopping her from leaving the room as the others file out. Allura finally looks into his eyes, his concern evident, "Are you feeling alright Princess?"

Allura flushes, quickly looks away from him and nods. Keith's eyebrows furrow in concern, "Princess…is something wrong?"

Allura finally looks back up at him, "Everything is fine Keith." She pulls her arm away from him and turns, leaving the room. Keith watches her go still concerned, _I don't care what she says…something is wrong…_ Vowing to find out later, he follows her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Prince Ty arrives and is greeted by Coran with Allura standing beside him. The rest of the Voltron Force is lined up behind them. Coran steps forward and bows, "Prince Ty, you do us great honor by visiting us."

Prince Ty smiles at Coran thanking him then moves his gaze to Allura. He walks up to her and smiles, "Princess Allura…you are even more beautiful than I imagined." as he bends over her hand and kisses it. Allura nods her head in response and then turns gesturing to the rest of the force introducing them.

Keith studies the prince, for a man he seemed handsome enough, about his height, light brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a fairly muscular build suggesting he worked out and he definitely had the air of royalty in the way he walked and held himself. What impressed Keith the most was the simplicity of his clothing. For a prince, he didn't dress like one. Prince Ty was dressed in a simple black pant suit, a ribbon on his shoulder the only thing that gave away his station.

Allura introduces him last, "This is Keith Kogane, Commander of the Voltron Force."

Keith bows toward Prince Ty and he nods his head in acknowledgement before holding out his hand to shake Keith's. Keith keeps is face impassive even though he is a bit surprised and takes the hand. Prince Ty smiles at him, "An honor…I've heard a great deal about you Commander. I'm hoping most of it is true."

Keith raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Only if it is good…"

Prince Ty starts chuckling, "It certainly is Commander…once again a pleasure." Then turns and takes Allura's elbow so she can escort him into the castle.

The others follow as Keith stands there watching. Lance notices that Keith isn't following and lags behind as well. He looks back at the group entering the castle then looks at Keith again, "So what do you think?"

Keith shrugs, "He seems fairly modest for royalty… Like the other princes we have met, I expected him to be arrogant."

Lance chuckles, "I was a bit surprised too. Let's hope for Princess' sake he is actually a nice guy."

Keith sighs and nods then walks with Lance into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night at dinner, Beth is a bit irritated with Keith. She had been happy when he extended the invitation so she could dine with them tonight and meet Prince Ty. She was looking forward to relaying information about him to her girlfriends during lunch tomorrow. However Keith has been less than attentive, most of his attention seems to be on the prince and princess. She turns in her chair toward him trying to gain his attention, but once again his head is turned down the table and he is watching Prince Ty and Allura closely. Reaching her breaking point Beth grabs Keith's thigh under the table.

Startled Keith turns towards Beth and looks at her. Beth raises an eyebrow and leans toward him to whisper, "What's going on Keith? You've barely looked my way all evening."

Keith looks at her chagrined, "Sorry…I'm just worried about Princess. She seems distracted and unhappy."

Beth shifts her gaze from Keith back up the table at Princess and notices for the first time that her smiles to the prince seems forced as he regales her with another one of his tales. She turns back to Keith, "Maybe she doesn't like him."

Keith nods and turns back toward his plate, however his eyes move up the table to Princess Allura again. _No, there is something else bothering her._ Keith sighs quietly and forces himself to return his attention to his meal and Beth.

Allura fumes inwardly while trying to keep the smile on her face and listen to Prince Ty. Her eyes drift once more to Keith and Beth. She had seen Beth's hand slip below the table and Keith's face turn slightly red as he turned to face her. Soon her anger turns to sadness and she forces her attention back to Prince Ty.

After dinner, Keith escorts Beth home. At her door step she wraps her arms around him and pulls him close for a kiss then smiles up into his face, "So will I see you tomorrow?"

Keith smiles at her, "Sorry love…I'm on duty all day tomorrow. Princess is taking Prince Ty for a tour of the countryside and I get to play body guard." He laughs at the pouty look on her face and kisses her once more. "Good night Beth."

Beth pulls him back to her as he is about to turn away, "You could stay tonight."

Keith kisses her forehead, "We've discussed this…"

Beth sighs as she leans up on her tiptoes to nuzzle his neck, "Maybe…but you could always change your mind."

Keith pulls her tight to him and kisses her senseless then releases her, "When we are ready Beth…and not before." He kisses her once more, "Goodnight." then turns and walks away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs tiredly the next morning at the breakfast table as he drinks his coffee. He looks over at Lance, "Ready for a day of playing guardian?"

Lance raises an eyebrow, "Actually Keith I asked Hunk if he would take my place. I have something I need to take care of."

Keith arches a brow at him, "Something more important than doing your job?"

Lance grimaces, "Come on Keith, Hunk can play guardian just as well as I can and I need to do this."

Keith sits back in his chair and studies the intense look on Lance's face, "Care to fill me in?"

Lance shakes his head, "Later."

Keith rolls his eyes, "Very well, do you plan on at least attending dinner tonight?"

Lance nods his head then turns away as Princess Allura and Prince Ty enter the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Keith rubs his temples trying to fight off the headache that started that afternoon. He turns and looks around the dining room wondering where the hell Lance was. His eyes drift over the people in the room one by one. Hunk and Pidge were sitting at the table discussing some changes for the weapons systems on the lions that they wanted to work on. Coran was standing near the door sipping on a glass of wine and Princess was standing near the windows looking out as Prince Ty continued a dialog they had started that afternoon.

Keith sighs and rubs his temples once more as Princess excuses herself from Prince Ty and approaches Keith, "Should we continue to hold dinner for Lance?"

Keith opens his mouth to answer but stops when a smiling Lance enters the room escorting Christine. Lance is holding Christine's hand as the approach Keith and Allura. Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance who turns to the room at large, "All, may I introduce Mrs. Christine McClain!"

Keith eyes widen in shock as Lance lifts the hand he is holding and kisses the hand near the wedding ring now glistening on Christine's finger. Allura rushes forward, "Congratulations!" and hugs first Lance and then Christine. She smiles first at Lance then turns her face back to Christine, "You don't know how lucky you are." Christine returns the smile then turns toward Lance who bends toward her and kisses her on the lips.

Everyone surrounds Lance and Christine congratulating them and hugging them. Keith smiles as he notices Nanny wiping tears out of her eyes. Allura turns to Nanny, "His current room isn't going to be big enough Nanny, please prepare one of the suites for them."

Lance opens his mouth to object then stops as Allura gives him a stern look, "You will accept the rooms Lieutenant. I'm sure Christine would appreciate not having to share your closet."

Christine laughs as Lance turns red then accepts. Keith pats Lance on the back, "So this was what you needed to take care of? Couldn't share the moment with us?"

Lance has the good grace to blush once more, "I didn't want to share her with anyone Keith…"

Keith smiles at him, "I understand Lance…I understand."

The group finally calms down and sits down to what was now a celebration dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Prince Ty escorts Princess Allura out to the gardens to enjoy some night air. Allura sighs as Prince Ty slips his arm around her waist near one of the bushes. He pulls her around and stares into her eyes, "You are so beautiful Allura…words cannot describe your beauty."

Allura doesn't reply but just smiles at him and turns to walk away as he grabs her, pulls her to him and begins kissing her. Allura puts her hands up against his chest trying to push him away but he just tightens his grip and moves one hand to her head to hold her still.

Allura gets a hand between them and pushes away his face then slaps him, "How dare you?"

Prince Ty smiles at her and tries to pull her close again, "Allura…marry me and I'll make you the happiest, most cherished woman in the universe."

Allura brings up her arms trying to stop him when Keith's voice rings out, "Princess, do you require some assistance?"

Prince Ty releases Allura like he was burned and turns toward Keith, "No Commander, she does not."

Keith steps closer to him and eyes him closely, "I don't believe I asked you." His gaze shifts to Allura, "Do you require some assistance?"

Allura pushes away from Prince Ty and walks toward Keith, "Yes, an escort to my room please." She takes Keith's elbow and looks back at Prince Ty once more, "Good evening."

He attempts another smile at her, "Till the morning my princess."

Allura's grip on Keith's elbow tightens as he turns her around and exits the garden. As they walk down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor Keith tries to keep his voice calm, "Are you alright?"

Allura doesn't immediately answer and Keith turns his face toward her to see tears running down her cheeks. He changes directions and escorts her out onto the balcony. Allura releases his arm and walks to the edge staring out onto the countryside, "Thanks Keith."

Keith steps beside her, his tone furious, "Do you want me to teach him a lesson?"

Allura turns toward him a bit shocked, "I'm fine Keith. He isn't the first prince to try to steal kisses."

Keith makes a sound in the back of his throat, "You should have flipped him like I taught you."

Allura finally laughs as she breathes in deeply, "I can imagine what Coran and Nanny would have said to that."

Keith calms down listening to her laugh then looks at her again, "Perhaps, but he would have thought twice before trying that again."

Allura smiles at him then the troubled look enters her eyes again as she turns away and looks across the lake. Keith sighs, "Princess what's wrong?"

Allura doesn't turn toward him and continues to stare across the lake, "Nothing is wrong."

Keith pulls Allura toward him so she faces him. He studies her eyes, eyes that seem ready to tear up, "Yes there is Princess. Something has been bothering you." Allura pulls away from him turning back toward the lake. Keith touches her shoulder, "Please Princess…I can't help you if you won't let me."

Allura turns back toward him studying him. Keith reaches out and caresses her cheek, "Let me help you."

A tear runs down Allura's cheek as she looks away from his eyes, "Keith, I lo…"

"Princess! What are you doing out here with the Commander?" Nanny interrupts her, "What would Prince Ty think?" She grabs Allura's arm and pulls her off the balcony, "I will escort you to your room young lady…"

Keith fumes as the steady stream of Nanny's barrage to Allura continues down the hall. _Damn her…just when I was going to find out what is bothering Allura. _He forms a fist with his hand and hits the top of the balcony trying to control his anger. Shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts, he turns and heads toward his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the week draws to a close, Allura walks toward Coran's office. She knocks on the door and enters without waiting for an answer, "Coran, I need…" then stops when she sees Prince Ty sitting in front of Coran's desk. "What's going on?"

Both Prince Ty and Coran stand as she walks further into the room and eyes first Prince Ty then turns her gaze to Coran. Coran smiles at her, "Prince Ty and I were discussing a possible alliance between Arus and Orland."

Allura narrows her eyes, "So why wasn't I involved in these discussions? You do not sign off on these alliances Coran, I do."

Prince Ty smiles at Allura, "We meant no disrespect Allura. You've been so busy with your practices with the Voltron force and trying to keep me entertained that I didn't think you would mind my discussing the possibilities of our union with Coran."

Allura stares at him, "What union?"

Prince Ty smiles at her again, "Why our marriage of course."

Allura glares at him, "You have not asked for my hand in marriage and I have not agreed to one."

Prince Ty steps forward and takes her hand patting it, "I thought we had an understanding my dear.  
Why else would I come here?"

Allura pulls her hand away from him, "Maybe there was an understanding in your mind, but let me clarify. There will be no union between you and me."

Prince Ty turns red as he grows angry, "Princess Allura, you need an alliance between our planets and I need a Queen."

Allura glares at him, "Then I suggest you look elsewhere Prince Ty for you have made a grievous error thinking I would agree to a marriage with you just because you came to visit."

Coran opens his mouth but doesn't get a word out as Allura turns toward him, "Prince Ty has overstayed his welcome Coran. Please escort him out." She turns and walks out of the room running into Keith in the hallway.

He grabs her arm to steady her so she doesn't fall, "Princess is everything alright?"

Allura pulls her arm away from him, "I'm fine."

Keith raises an eyebrow at her, "You don't look fine."

Allura glares at him, "I am sick to death of people telling me what I look like, how I should feel and what I should do. Leave me the hell alone Commander." Then turns and walks down the hall away from him.

Keith watches her flabbergasted then steps aside as Prince Ty exits Coran's office glaring at him as he passes Keith in the hallway. Coran steps out of his office and glares at the parting backs. Keith raises an eyebrow at him, "What happened?"

Coran says nothing just turns his glare on Keith briefly before he turns the other direction and walks down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

Two weeks later during practice, Keith is getting frustrated with Allura and is about to lose his temper, "Princess, where is your head?"

Allura looks over at the video comlink in her lion and sees Keith's irritated face. Keith glares at her, "Have you listened to a single order I've given you today or are you making stuff up as you go along?"

Allura looks away from the screen, "I'm doing the best I can Keith."

Keith snorts, "Return the lion to its lair, I'll speak with you when we are on the ground." and shuts off the connection between them.

Allura closes her eyes briefly, anxiety making her feel sick, and turns Blue towards the castle. As she exits the launch tube Keith is standing in front of her, arms crossed, glaring at her. Allura steps forward and attempts to walk past him before he grabs her arm, forcing her to turn and face him.

She looks at him briefly then looks past him to see Coran and the others watching the confrontation. She pulls her arm away from Keith and he starts, "In the last month you've continuously failed to follow orders and almost caused a head on crash with Pidge's lion today. You've been argumentative and impossible to deal with. What is going on with you?"

Allura looks at him briefly then turns to walk away again stopping only when she hears his voice again, "Princess Allura until further notice you are grounded."

Allura turns around, eyes wide, shocked and Keith continues, "You are putting everyone's lives in danger up there and I can't allow that."

Face pale, her eyes tearing up Allura pulls the lion key off her uniform and throws it at Keith's face, which he catches, before turning around and running out of castle control. Keith's face is impassive as he turns to Coran, "Please contact Sven Coran and ask him to come to Arus. We will need him to take the Princess' place for now."

Hunk and Pidge look at Lance as Keith walks out of the room. Pidge is the first to speak, "I can't believe he grounded her."

Lance shakes his head, "If it had been one of performing like that we would have been grounded a long time ago and he would be kicking our ass in the gym right now." He sighs as he wanders out of castle control.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance wanders down the hall but instead of heading to his room he finds his way out into the garden, locating the person he is looking for. Allura is sitting on a bench crying as Lance approaches her and sits beside her.

Lance touches her shoulder and she pulls away from him. He sighs, "You used to talk to me…"

Allura looks back at him then turns away again, "You used to have time to talk to me."

Lance snorts in disgust, "Princess I always have time to talk to you. All you ever need to do is ask."

She sits up and wipes her face, "I take it you haven't noticed how your wife dislikes you spending time with me?"

Lance sits back further away from her, "Allura this isn't about me or Christine. Your behavior has changed a lot in the last month, why?"

Allura glares at him, gets up and leaves the garden. Lance watches her go then starts when he hears Keith behind him, "Did she tell you anything?"

Lance wheels around, "You really have to quit sneaking up on people like that…"

Keith looks at him briefly then back to the door Allura just went through, "Lance…something has been bothering her for some time…did she tell you anything?"

Lance sighs, "No, just some garbage about Christine not liking me spending time talking to her."

Keith shakes his head, "She has a point…"

Lance looks up at him, "What the hell do you mean by that comment?"

Keith sighs, "Just something I heard Beth and Christine talking about, something I wasn't supposed to hear…"

Lance grimaces, "I'm going to have to speak to Christine about it…"

Keith grabs his shoulder, "Leave it alone for now. Sven is bringing Romelle along. Hopefully she will be able to figure out what is going on with the princess."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Keith stands on the tarmac as the shuttle from Planet Pollux lands. Romelle and Sven exit the shuttle and Keith greets them as they approach, "Welcome."

Sven shakes Keith's hand and then pulls him into a hug. Romelle hugs Keith next then looks around, "Where is Allura?"

Keith grimaces as he looks away, "In her room to my knowledge. Since I grounded her we haven't seen her."

Sven's eyebrows go up as Romelle's expression turns worried, "She has hidden herself away?"

Keith runs his hand through his hair agitated, "Princess Romelle, Princess Allura's behavior has become more and more perplexing and disturbing the last couple of months. She won't tell any of us what is bothering her and believe me I've tried several times to get her to open up. I finally had to ground her when she almost caused a crash in the lions."

Keith sighs and stares at her intently, "I am hoping she will tell you what is going on with her because I am at my wits end."

Romelle nods to him and turns to Sven, "I'm going to go to her. I'll see you later." Sven nods at her, kisses her cheek then watches her walk away. Sven turns to Keith, "How long do you expect us to stay?"

Keith shakes his head, "I have no idea Sven. I am hoping Romelle can figure out what is wrong with Allura soon. But I can't trust her to fly the lions the way she is currently."

Sven nods at him, "Well let's go in so I can say hello to everyone else. I need to congratulate Lance on finally joining the ranks of the married."

Keith laughs and Sven turns his gaze back to him, "Speaking of joining the ranks, I hear you have a girlfriend these days as well. Thinking of joining the club?"

Keith smiles at him, "I've given it some thought yes…but haven't made a decision yet."

Sven arches a brow at him, "Typical Keith…needs to analyze every aspect of it before making a decision."

Keith laughs, "Enough old friend, let's go inside." Sven smiles at him and they walk into the castle together.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle approaches Allura's bedroom door and knocks. When she doesn't hear anything she knocks again, "Allura, it's me Romelle. May I come in?"

Still silence, perplexed Romelle presses the button for the door and walks in when it opens. Romelle looks around the room a bit shocked to see Allura lying in her bed. Romelle approaches the bed, "Allura?"

She steps around the bed and looks at Allura. She is under the covers, still in her nightgown, "Allura are you alright?"

Allura slowly opens her eyes and Romelle is shocked by how red and despondent they are. Tears form once more and escape them as Allura closes her eyes again and pushes her face into her pillow. Romelle sits down on the bed beside her and touches her cheek, "Allura! What's wrong?"

A sob escapes from Allura as Romelle lies down on the bed and wraps she arms around Allura as she continues to cry. Once Allura quiets down Romelle strokes her hair, "Sweetheart, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

Allura pulls back from Romelle, "They don't want me anymore."

Romelle looks at her confused, "Who doesn't want you?"

Allura sniffles and sits up away from Romelle, "They threw me off the force."

Romelle sits up and touches her cheek, "Allura it isn't because they don't want you. Keith is very concerned about you." Romelle studies her face closely, "What else is wrong Allura? You are very pale, are you feeling alright?"

Allura shakes her head and lies back on the pillows, "I've felt sick the last two days."

Romelle's eyebrows draw together in concern, "Have you seen Dr. Gorma?"

Allura shakes her head again, "I don't want to see Dr. Gorma."

Romelle sighs, then studies her face once more, "Alright, it's probably just the stress. But Allura, something else is wrong. Keith and the others have all noticed something is bothering you and it's affecting everything Allura."

Allura closes her eyes, "Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel well right now." She turns away from Romelle and becomes quiet. Romelle strokes hair back once more, "Alright Allura, I'll let you rest. I'll see you later."

Romelle gets up from the bed and leaves the room. She walks down to Keith's office and knocks on the door. Upon hearing, "Enter" she opens the door to find Sven, Lance and Keith sitting around Keith's desk.

The men stand as she enters the room and Romelle walks over to Sven who wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her forehead. Romelle sighs and rests her head on Sven's shoulder for a moment then turns back to the others in the room. She smiles, "Hi Lance." then steps forward and hugs him. She steps back still smiling, "Congratulations on the marriage."

Lance smiles his thanks then loses the smile, "Did she tell you anything?"

Romelle nods her head, "Well…the reason you haven't seen her for two days is it seems she has some type of flu bug. But she is upset thinking you don't want her on the force anymore."

Keith stays silent as Lance snorts and rolls his eyes, "She should know better than that."

Romelle shrugs then studies both of them, "Have you told her that?"

Keith looks a bit uncomfortable, "We haven't exactly had a chance to talk to her Romelle…"

Lance snorts again, "And when we have tried to talk to her she has bit our heads off."

Romelle sighs, "Well, when she is feeling better I'll try talking to her again."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Allura finally leaves her room and walks toward the dining room for breakfast. As she enters the room Romelle smiles at her and crosses the room to hug her, "I'm glad you are up and about. Are you feeling better?"

Allura nods and turns as Sven walks up to her and gives her a hug, "Good morning…sorry to hear you haven't been feeling well."

Allura smiles tentatively at him, "Thanks Sven…" then turns away. Sven continues to study her as she walks with Romelle across the room and takes her seat. Keith walks over to Sven and whispers, "She still looks pretty ill."

Sven nods as Keith walks away and sits down across from Allura. He manages to catch her eyes and smiles at her, "Good morning Princess."

Allura studies him for a moment then speaks quietly, "Good morning Keith." before looking back down at her plate. Keith sighs and tries again, "Feeling better?"

Allura raises her eyes to him again, "I'm fine." Keith holds her gaze, "I'm glad." and smiles at her once more. Allura nods at him then turns away.

After breakfast Keith says Allura's name as she is about to walk out with Romelle. She turns to face him, "Stay for a moment Princess. I want a word."

Romelle smiles encouragingly at her and takes Sven's elbow exiting the room. Keith waits till everyone else has left and then sits back down at the table and gestures to Allura to join him. Allura slowly sits back down at the table then looks at Keith apprehensively.

Keith studies her pales face then sighs, "Princess the suspension isn't permanent. I want you to get well and figure out what is bothering you."

Allura looks away from him, "Nothing is bothering me."

Keith finally gets angry, "Bullshit Allura." Allura's eyes are shocked as she looks back up at Keith, he never swears at her. He reaches forward and grabs her shoulders, the look in his eyes furious, "Allura something has been bothering you for the last couple of months and it's affecting your ability to do your job. That is why I suspended you."

Allura's eyes fill with tears as she looks away from him. Keith sighs again, releases her and sits back in his chair again, "I'm your friend Princess and all I want is for you to be well again. But you of all people know how dangerous flying those lions is and you need your mind on flying while you are flying."

He leans forward once more and pulls her chin toward him so she faces him, "I still want you on the force Allura, but you need to prove to me that you can fly without putting everyone in danger. When you can do that you can have Blue back. Alright?"

Allura nods then gets up and leaves the room. Keith watches her go then looks out the windows of the dining room lost in thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over the next two weeks, Romelle tries off and on to get Allura to talk to her. But every time she brings up the subject Allura becomes quiet or walks away from Romelle. Romelle lies in Sven's arms one night and growls out her frustration, "Keith is right Sven, something is bothering Allura, but I'll be damned if I can get her to talk to me about it."

Sven arches a brow at her language, "Ok…since you are swearing I take it you are frustrated…" then grunts when Romelle slaps his chest, "Ok, very frustrated." Romelle sits up and looks into his face, "Unless you have some wise idea to get Allura to talk I don't need smart aleck comments Sven."

Sven sighs and then leans up and kisses her lips. He moves his hand from her back and pushes his fingers in to her hair massaging her scalp. Romelle closes her eyes and sighs then lies back down on Sven's chest. She listens to the sound of Sven's heartbeat as he kisses the top of her head. He moves his hand from her hair down along her back again, "Maybe you just need to be patient with her Romelle. Allura will talk to you when she is ready."

Romelle kisses his chest and sighs again, "It's just I know how much she wants to fly again Sven."

Sven sighs as Romelle's hands move along his body, "I'll talk to Keith and see if we can get her up into Blue for a day as a Christmas gift. It might help encourage her a bit."

Romelle pushes herself back up and straddles Sven, smiling down into his face as his hands move along her sides, "It would lift her spirits a bit that's for sure. You are such a sweet man for thinking of it." She teases him as she moves her hips against him while lowering herself to kiss him.

Sven groans and flips them over so he is lying on top of her, "Now for you to lift my spirits my love…" Romelle laughs as Sven finds her lips and takes them to heaven.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Christmas nears, Keith is full of anticipation. Although the holiday is not one normally celebrated on Arus, Princess Allura has always had the rec room decorated with a tree for the force so they may follow their tradition. Keith looks at the small box in his hand and smiles. He enters the rec room and places it under the tree then looks up at the clock. Beth is supposed to arrive shortly for Christmas dinner and then the group will open gifts.

Dinner is a very festive affair, everyone is in high spirits. Nanny had outdone herself on the meal leaving everyone full and half asleep by the end of dessert. The group leaves the dining room for the rec room and Lance pulls his wife under the mistletoe kissing her soundly to the laughter of the group.

Allura sits on the couch beside Romelle and Sven smiling at Lance's antics. _He has really become a different person since marrying Christine…_ Her gaze shifts to Keith who is whispering in Beth's ear and the smile leaves Allura's face as a becoming blush crosses Beth's cheeks. Allura looks away and tries to smile as Pidge approaches her with a gift from him and Hunk.

Allura watches as Pidge continues to take gifts from under the tree passing them around to the different people in the room. Romelle interrupts her thoughts as she holds out a beautiful bracelet that Sven has given her. Allura smiles at her cousin and compliments Sven on the gift then turns to the loud exclamation coming from across the room.

Keith is smiling into Beth's face as she looks at the ring that was his gift to her. He takes it from her and bends down on one knee in front of her, "Marry me?"

Beth jumps into Keith's arms kissing him, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Everyone stands up and surrounds the couple, Lance exclaiming, "It's about time!" as congratulations continue to flow to the newly engaged couple. Allura turns her back on the group and slowly tries to make her way to the door through the blur of the tears in her eyes. She pauses by a table as she becomes dizzy and the world goes dark as she falls to the floor.

"ALLURA!" Romelle's shout turns every head in the room as she kneels on the floor beside her unconscious cousin. Sven walks quickly beside her, bends down picking up Allura and racing out of the room with her, taking her to MedTech.


	3. Chapter 3

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Enjoy Chapter 3

* * *

An hour later, the group is in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Gorma to come out and tell them what's wrong with the Princess. Coran is pacing the room and ready to break into the exam room when Dr. Gorma finally comes out of the room.

He gestures to Coran, Nanny, Sven and Romelle to follow him into his office. He sits behind his desk and rubs his tired eyes. Nanny exclaims, "What is it Dr. Gorma, what's wrong with the princess?"

Dr. Gorma looks up at the group and clears his throat, "Nothing is wrong per se…the princess is pregnant."

Coran's exclamation of "WHAT?" can be heard in the waiting room. Sven wraps his arm around Romelle to steady her as she wavers unsteadily and Nanny falls on the floor after missing the chair. Coran turns to leave the room only stopping when Dr. Gorma loudly says his name, "Coran, I can't allow you to go near the princess right now. You are upset and you will only upset her which isn't a good thing right now."

Coran turns to leave again only stopping when Sven grabs his arm, "Coran, he's right…" he looks at Romelle, "Let Romelle go talk to her. She may tell her things that she won't tell you right now."

Coran glares at him, "Fine, I'll be in my office." storming out of the room.

Romelle finally finds her voice, "Dr. Gorma, how far along is she?"

Dr. Gorma eyes her, "The princess refused to answer my questions about her last period." He sits back in his chair, "In fact she refused to say anything. Based on my examination I'm guessing two to three months. I'll know more when I do an ultrasound."

Romelle nods then leaves the room with Sven. She looks at the confused faces in front of her and looks to Sven, "Tell them, it isn't like she can hide it." then walks into Allura's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle enters Allura's room and sees her curled into a ball facing away from the door. She walks around the bed and sits beside her speaking softly, "Allura?"

Allura doesn't look at her as the tears continue down her face. Romelle wipes the tears away, "Sweetheart you can talk to me…you know I would never judge you."

Allura's eyes finally meet Romelle's as a sob escapes her and she covers her face with her hands. Romelle lies down on the bed beside her and hugs her, "Were you raped?"

Romelle sighs with relief when she hears a mumbled, "No."

Romelle rubs her back, "Who is the father?"

When Allura doesn't answer Romelle asks again and silence is the continued answer. Romelle sighs, "You can't protect him Allura."

Allura just sniffles and Romelle pushes back so she can see her face, "Was it Prince Ty?"

Allura shakes her head then closes her eyes. Romelle touches her cheek and Allura opens her eyes, "You know Coran is going to demand you tell him who the father is and you will have to marry him."

Allura shudders as she draws in breath, "He's not available to marry…"

Romelle looks at her confused, "Is he already married?"

Allura closes her eyes as she shakes her head then pushes her face into her pillow. Romelle continues to push, "Is he dead?"

Allura lightly shakes her head but will say no more. Romelle sits up and pulls Allura's chin up to face her irritated, "Allura you have to give up his name…"

Allura pulls her chin away from Romelle and a determined look crosses her features, "No. I will not."

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle exits the room a short time later. After her last statement Allura refused to say another word and no amount of pushing or pleading helped. She looks around the waiting room. The only people left are Sven and Keith. Sven holds a hand out to her and she tiredly walks over to him as he pulls her down on his lap hugging her.

Keith doesn't acknowledge the intimacy but asks, "Was she raped?"

Romelle sighs as she pulls herself up from Sven's embrace, "No, she claims she wasn't, but she won't tell me who the father is either. The only thing she would tell me about him is he's "not available to marry"."

Sven looks at her confused, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Romelle shakes her head, "You tell me and we will both know. Whoever he is, Allura is determined to protect him." She moves from Sven's lap to the chair next to him, "I can't believe she slept with someone. That just isn't like her."

Keith sighs as he sits back in his chair, "Coran is going to have a field day with this…"

Sven looks over at Keith, "You are going to have to request a new pilot for Blue lion Keith."

Keith rubs his eyes, "When I grounded her I didn't think it was going to be permanent. You're right though; I'll call Admiral Graham in the morning and request a new pilot."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Allura is sitting up in bed sipping juice as Coran enters the room. Coran sits down in the chair next to the bed before his sharp gaze rests on Allura,

"Who is the father?"

Allura looks at Coran briefly then looks away refusing to answer him. Coran turns red as anger fills him. He stands back up and grabs her arm, "Allura you are Princess of Arus, not some common peasant. Princesses do not have children out of wedlock. You will tell me who the father is and you will marry him before this baby is born."

Allura pulls her arm away from Coran, "No Coran. I'm sure you already spoke to Romelle. The father is not available to marry. I will say no more on the subject."

Coran glares at her raising his voice, "There will be plenty to say on the subject young lady as your subjects hear of this pregnancy and your lack of marriage. You want your child born a bastard?"

Allura glares at Coran, "My child will be the next king or queen of Arus Coran. No one will dare call my child that disgusting name."

Coran reaches down and grabs Allura by her upper arms and starts yelling, "You are assuming there will still be a throne to ascend!"

Keith enters the room glaring at Coran, "Coran, release Princess Allura now and leave the room."

Coran lets her go disgusted and glares at Keith as he storms out of the room. Keith watches the door close and shakes his head before facing Allura, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods then looks away from him as she wipes at the tears on her face. Keith walks over to the chair by the bed and sits down. He watches her for a moment then sighs, "I have to ask Princess. Were you raped?"

Allura's eyes snap to Keith's, "No."

Keith sighs in relief, "I know Romelle asked last night but I had to be sure Princess."

Allura lies back on her pillows, "What would you have done if I were?"

Keith's eyes become very dangerous, "Hunt the bastard down and kill him."

Allura shakes her head at him then puts her head back and closes her eyes. Keith watches her then reaches forward and grasps her hand, "Why won't you tell anyone who the father is?"

Allura opens her eyes and pleads with him, "Please Keith, don't ask…"

Keith releases her hand and sits back in his chair, "Allura…the father has a right to know about the baby."

Allura closes her eyes and turns away from him, "I can't Keith…"

Giving up on that Keith sighs, "I feel you need to know Princess that I called Galaxy Garrison this morning and requested a new permanent pilot for Blue lion."

Allura's eyes snap open and meet his again. Keith watches her as tears fill her eyes, "Princess…you can't fly and risk the baby. After the baby is born we can discuss your being a backup pilot if that is what you really want. It's just too dangerous to risk leaving your child without a parent to let you fly all the time Princess."

Allura closes her eyes and looks away from him again as Keith sighs, stands and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Keith sits in the rec room with Beth curled up on the couch watching a movie. She sighs in his arms and turns toward him, "So did Princess Allura say who the father is yet?"

Keith looks into her eyes briefly then shakes his head before returning his gaze to the screen.

Beth sighs as she runs her fingers along his chest, "There is going to be hell to pay when the news gets out to the people. She will be lucky to keep her throne."

Keith continues to say nothing but Beth fails to notice his jaw tightening in anger. She continues to play with his shirt loosening a button and teasing the skin underneath, "I wonder if the baby will even be allowed the title of Prince or Princess?"

Keith pulls her hand away from him and sits up pushing her away from him. Beth looks at him confused, "What's wrong?" before she finally notices the anger in his eyes and flinches inwardly.

Keith glares at her, "We are not going to have this conversation again Beth. Princess Allura has given everything to this planet to keep it safe. She deserves respect from you and respect from the people regardless of any mistakes she may have made. Do I make myself clear?"

Beth nods wordlessly as Keith gets up from the couch, "I need to get some work done. I'll see you at dinner." and he leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks down the hall trying to get over his anger with Beth. He doesn't acknowledge Lance as he passes him in the hallway and enters his office, stopping in front of the desk trying to calm down. He turns as the door opens and Lance enters the room raising an eyebrow at him, "Since when do you snub people?"

Keith rolls his eyes and walks around his desk sitting down in the seat as Lance parks himself in the chair in front, "Come on Keith, something has you pissed off. What is it?"

Keith stares down at his desk for a moment then sighs, "Beth made some comments about Princess that upset me."

"Ahhh…yeah…" Lance shifts in his chair, "Happily Christine is wise enough to keep whatever she thinks of this situation to herself." He clears his throat, "I take it the comments caused an argument?"

Keith looks up at Lance and raises an eyebrow, "Not exactly…but I did say a few words to Beth that may have come across as harsh."

Lance smiles at him, "Well…as long as it is something you can apologize for later…" stopping as Keith makes a noise, "Something you won't be apologizing for?"

Keith shakes his head, "No, if Beth is going to live here she needs to understand her loyalty needs to be with Princess. I won't apologize for telling her that."

Lance smiles at Keith, "Heard you spoke with Allura earlier. Did she say anything to you about who the father is?"

Keith shakes his head, "I'm surprised you haven't tried talking to her. I seem to recall she liked to tell you things."

Lance grimaces, "I tried…she shut me down in about five seconds with "I'm not saying, so quit asking."." He leans forward in his chair, "When I told Coran she wouldn't tell me he threw a glass he was holding against a wall shattering it."

Keith snorts and shakes his head but before he can comment the door to his office opens again and Nanny comes running in, "Ahh…Commander! I've been looking all over for you!"

Keith and Lance both stand and Keith grabs Nanny's arms when she reaches him, "Nanny, what's wrong?"

Nanny pauses trying to catch her breath, "You need to come help Princess! Coran has called a meeting of the council elders to inform them of the pregnancy and they are talking about stripping her of her crown!"

Lance swears as Keith's jaw tightens in anger. He looks at Lance, "Get everyone together quick and grab Romelle and Sven, we may need them. Meet me in the chambers."

Lance nods and runs out of the room. Keith looks at Nanny, "I'll do what I can Nanny." as he pulls away from her and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Princess Allura stands in the center of the council chambers, trying to maintain her calm, "Please listen to me! This child has nothing to do with my ability to rule this planet."

An elder stands and points his finger at her, "It has everything to do with your ability to lead and rule Princess. Your poor decision making with regards to having physical relations with some unknown man outside of marriage is very distressing."

Before Allura can reply the doors to the chambers open and Keith enters the room followed by the entire Voltron Force and Romelle. Coran stands, "Commander Keith, you and the force are not invited to this meeting. Please leave at once."

Keith reaches Allura who looks at him a bit shocked as he takes her hand and faces the chamber, "If this meeting is to decide whether Princess Allura maintains her crown then it involves the force and I directly. We will not be left out of it."

Coran glares at him as another council member stands, "You have no say in whether Princess Allura will maintain her crown."

Keith turns and glares at the man, "Princess Allura has risked everything for the last two years to keep this planet safe. While you hid in your tunnels she fought by our side in the lions risking her very life to keep yours safe and because of one mistake you are going to strip her of her throne?"

Another man stands, "How dare you!"

Keith turns and glares at him, "I dare because this council cannot see past its own foolish views of morality." He squeezes Allura's hand before releasing it and steps forward. "Let me make my views very clear to each of you." He turns around the room looking each member in the eye then stopping in front of Coran, "If you take Princess Allura's throne from her I will step down as the Commander of the Voltron Force and will no longer fly to keep this planet safe."

As Coran's eyes widen in shock Lance steps forward. "And the Commander will not be alone." as each member of the force moves forward to stand beside Lance.

Allura has tears in her eyes as her friends defend her as another council member stands, "You would leave us undefended in an attack?"

Keith turns his eyes toward the man, "No sir, if you remove Princess Allura from the throne it is you who will be leaving this world undefended."

Romelle moves around the group and takes Allura's hand as she faces the council members, "That is not the only threat you will face gentlemen." Sven moves forward and takes Romelle's hand as she faces the group, "Planet Pollux will remove itself from our alliance with Planet Arus should you choose to dethrone Allura. You will stand alone against the threat of Planet Doom."

Voices erupt in the chamber as all the council members stand and begin talking at once. Keith stands still and silent, his gaze never leaving Coran as Coran picks up a hammer and calls order to the session. He turns furiously away from Keith and looks to the members, "A vote sirs. Raise your hand if you wish Princess Allura to maintain her throne."

Every member of the council slowly raises their hand as Coran looks around the room. He turns back toward Allura, "The council of elders has spoken. You will remain Princess of Arus."

Keith smiles at Coran, "A wise decision." Coran glares at him as he turns, takes Allura's elbow and escorts her out of the room followed by the others.

As they walk out the door they find Nanny standing there wringing her hands together. Keith smiles at her as the doors to the chamber close, "It's alright Nanny…she is still Princess."

Nanny rushes forward and hugs her then turns and walks away. Allura looks at Keith and the others, smiling at them, tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

Keith smiles at her, "You are welcome Princess." She rushes him and hugs him. Keith stiffens for a moment then wraps his arms around her returning the hug. She releases him after a moment and hugs each of the others as well before facing them again, "What would I do without all of you?"

Lance smiles at her, "May you never find out Princess." He continues to smile at her and takes her elbow leading her down the hall, "So, if you have a boy…who are you going to name him after?" causing the rest of the group to all start laughing as they follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Enjoy Chapter 4

* * *

Two weeks later, the force is on the tarmac as the shuttle from Earth lands. Keith watches as the shuttle door opens and a young man steps out and walks toward them. Keith studies him; he is shorter than Keith with a muscular, wiry build. His hair is red and his eyes green, he is fairly good looking. An easy smile crosses his face as he stops in front of Keith and salutes him, "Private Michael Damien reporting for duty sir."

Keith arches a brow at him, "At ease Michael. We don't stand on ceremony here."

Inside the castle, Allura stands by a window watching as Keith addresses the young man and then turns to introduce the rest of the force. A tear runs down her cheek as she places her hand on her abdomen. She feels arms coming around her and starts, then relaxes when she sees Romelle's reflection in the glass. Romelle lays her chin on Allura's shoulder as she hugs her from behind, "Are you alright?"

Allura sighs and turns sideways away from the window and the view below to turn her face toward Romelle as Romelle steps back. She wipes at her cheeks, "I'm fine. Just…sad." as her gaze once again looks down on the scene below as the men turn and begin walking into the castle.

Romelle smiles at her, "You understand why Keith requested a new pilot though?"

Allura sniffles a bit and nods, "I always knew the day would come when I wouldn't be allowed to fly anymore…"

Romelle reaches out and rubs Allura's arm, "In return you will have a child to love…"

Allura's sad eyes turn toward Romelle as her hand once again drifts to her abdomen. Romelle tries to smile at her, "It isn't like you can't ever fly again Allura. I'm sure after the baby is born Keith would have no problem with you taking Blue out."

Allura nods and turns her face away from Romelle to once again look out the window. Even though no one was out there any longer, Allura's gaze stays on the shuttle. She finally whispers, "But it won't ever be the same…" as tears run down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith escorts Beth down the hall toward the dining room for dinner that night. Beth's eyes are turned toward Keith's profile and she notices the worry lines around his eyes and mouth. She reaches over and touches his cheek, "What's wrong?"

Keith's eyes move to Beth's face and he attempts to smile at her, "I'm fine Beth…just a bit worried." He tightens his grip on her hand and continues down the hall. She sighs, "Keith please do not try to block everything from me. If we are going to marry I want you share your problems with me."

Keith sighs and stops in the hall looking at her, "Beth, between trying to ascertain whether Michael will be able to handle the stress of combat in the lions while trying to be sensitive to Allura's feelings…" he runs his hand through his hair agitated.

Beth touches his cheek reassuringly, "Surely Princess doesn't mind giving up flying for her baby…"

Keith's gaze turns incredulous, "You really don't know Princess Allura very well. She is devastated by the loss of her place on the force. I had to warn Michael to be very careful about what he says to her since he is taking her place."

Beth looks at him confused, "She misses Planet Doom trying to kill her while she was flying Blue lion?"

Keith shakes his head at her, "You're not a pilot Beth, you don't understand…" he takes her hand again and starts walking toward the dining room once more. They enter the room and Keith's gaze moves around taking in everyone's location.

Hunk and Pidge are standing with Michael by the window talking. Sven, Romelle, Christine and Lance are standing near the table having a discussion while Princess Allura sits at the table alone. Keith's gaze stays on Allura briefly, disturbed by the sad look on her face as her gaze rests on Michael.

Keith sighs as Michael steps away from Hunk and Pidge to approach Keith, "Good evening Captain."

Keith sighs, "Michael I have asked you to refrain from using titles…" he then turns to Beth, "This is my fiancée Beth." Keith looks at Beth, "Beth, this is Michael Damien."

Michael turns his gaze to Beth and stops breathing for a moment. Finally remembering himself he smiles, "Hello." and holds his hand out for her to shake.

Beth's smile falters briefly as she looks into Michael's face. She quickly recovers and shakes his hand then pulls away quickly. Keith looks at the two of them a bit oddly then brushes it off and escorts Beth to their places at the table.

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Keith escorts Beth to the room that is hers until their marriage and bids her goodnight then finds his way back to the rec room where Sven and Romelle are waiting for him. Keith sits tiredly down on one of the couches and rubs his weary face with one hand.

Romelle sighs as she watches him. _Poor Keith…he really is stuck in the middle of this mess even if he didn't create it._ Romelle attempts to smile at him as he finally faces them with a sigh, "How is Princess dealing with Michael's presence?"

Romelle looks at Sven for a moment, who nods to her, then turns to Keith, "Not well. She is very sad. I don't know if you noticed but she didn't eat much for dinner."

Keith grimaces as he runs a hand through his hair agitated, "I noticed, nor did she speak much either."

Romelle sits forward and grabs one of his hands, "Keith you need to keep her active on the force."

Keith looks at Romelle confused, "Romelle, you know she can't fly…"

Romelle shakes her head at him, "I'm not talking about flying the lions Keith. I'm talking about keeping her on the team as an active member. Have her attend the team meetings, take part in the decisions and whatever else a member of the force does that doesn't include flying. She feels like she is being left behind and no longer part of the team and she is devastated by it."

Keith looks astounded at Romelle then shakes his head, "I must be getting old and losing my mind. I never even gave it a thought to ask her to be at the shuttle this morning when we greeted Michael. She must have seen that as proof that she was no longer part of the team."

Romelle smiles sadly at him as Sven clears his throat gaining Keith's attention, "You weren't the only idiot there Keith. I didn't think of it either until Romelle told me about Allura standing by a window watching and crying."

Keith shakes his head, "I'll rectify that tomorrow Romelle…I promise."

Romelle smiles as a mischievous thought comes to her, "Good luck having a pregnant, moody princess on the team."

Sven starts laughing as Keith raises an eyebrow at her, "If you are trying to cheer me up you are failing miserably… " causing Romelle to start laughing as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the months go by, Keith tries to keep Allura feeling like part of the force by requesting her presence at their meetings and evaluating Michael's progress with her and Sven. Keith studies Allura as Sven discusses some of the quirks of the Blue lion with her. At eight months pregnant Allura's stomach has protruded out quite a bit. He continues to study her; the pregnancy seems to agree with her and if possible has made her more beautiful. Her sapphire eyes dance and her cheeks have a rosy hue to them as her hand rubs her stomach while she laughs at Sven's comments about Blue seeming to have a female attitude. Sven shakes his head at her, "I swear Allura you turned Blue female. She wasn't half as quirky when I originally flew her as she is now."

Allura smiles, her eyes dancing with laughter, "You just have to learn how to talk to her."

Sven laughs out loud, "No I don't! It's Michael that needs to tame that particular lion now…"

Allura shakes her head at him and tries to rise. Keith stands and helps her to her feet, "Something wrong?"

Allura smiles at him, "The problem with being pregnant is the frequent need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Keith laughs at her as she walks out of the room. He sits back down and faces Sven who sighs, "At least she is finally smiling again."

Keith smiles slightly, "Probably helps that Coran has been forbidden by Dr. Gorma to harangue her about the baby's father. He was stressing her out big time."

Sven shakes his head, "God help her if he ever does find out who the father is."

Keith snorts as he crosses his arms, "More like God help the father."

Sven smiles, "Well the only clue we may ever get is the baby itself when it's born. If it looks like the father maybe we will be able to figure it out."

Keith smiles but before he can comment further Allura returns to the room. Just as she is about to return to her seat she cries out and puts her hand to her side and starts to fall forward. Keith jumps up quickly and grabs her, "Princess! What's wrong?"

Allura closes her eyes and draws in ragged breaths as Keith picks her up and lays her down on the couch. Sven and Keith stand over her as tears run out of her eyes. Keith sits down beside her and grabs her cheek, "Princess!"

Allura opens her eyes and looks at Keith, "Baby…kick…"

Keith's eyebrows go up, his face full of concern, "The baby kicked you?"

Allura nods and gasps out, "Lungs…" then cries out and grabs her stomach again. Sven swears in the background as Keith starts rubbing Allura's stomach and speaks calmly to it, "Hey in there…quit being so hard on your poor mother."

Keith smiles as he feels a thump of a baby's kick against his hand. His eyes drift toward Allura's, "That is quite some kick that child has."

Allura smiles weakly, "You're telling…me…"

Keith laughs softly and continues to rub her stomach while speaking to it. Sven moves across from them and sits back down watching as the color slowly returns to Allura's face. A few minutes later Keith looks back into her eyes, "Everything calm in there again?"

Allura sighs and slowly sits up as Keith moves away from her, "Yes. Thanks Keith, apparently baby likes the sound of your voice." She turns to Sven as he asks, "So how many times have you been kicked like that?"

Allura grimaces as her hand covers her stomach, "That was the first and hopefully last time."

Sven smiles at her, "I would say that is an understatement."

Allura starts to rise again and Keith stands helping her, concern etched across his features, "Is something else wrong?"

Allura shakes her head at him, "I'm fine Keith…I just feel like I need to go lie down for a while though."

Keith studies her still slightly pale face, "Need someone to walk you to your room?"

Allura attempts a smile at him, "No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though." as she turns away from him and walks out of the room.

Allura slowly walks down the hallway pausing as she nears an open door and hears voices. She looks inside to see Beth standing up on a pedestal as a maid pins up the hem for her wedding dress. Christine is sitting on the bed watching and the girls are laughing as they talk about the wedding plans. Christine sighs, "Keith is going to be astonished when he sees you walking down the aisle to him in that dress."

Beth smiles, "I can't wait to see his face." She turns toward Christine, "What did you see when you walked toward Lance?"

Christine smiles, "I didn't walk to him. We walked up the aisle together. But the look in his eyes throughout the entire ceremony was something I can't even begin to describe. You will know what I mean during your wedding…"

Allura doesn't wait to hear Beth's reply and walks down the hallway a bit faster trying to prevent herself from crying until she reaches her room.

xxxxxxxxxx

A month later, Keith sighs as he wanders into the garden. Tired of working on reports he had decided to take advantage of the wonderful spring weather and spend a bit of time outside. He looks up as he enters and notices Princess Allura sitting on a bench, her hand rubbing her protruding stomach, as she stares at the lovely spring flowers in front of her lost in thought. Keith studies her disturbed by the sad look on her face.

Keith approaches her, "Princess, are you alright?"

Allura starts and looks up at him, "I'm fine Keith." then looks back down at the flowers again.

Keith sighs as he sits beside her, "Does the father even know you're pregnant?"

Allura refuses to look at him and whispers, "I don't want to talk about it."

Keith covers the hand that's resting on her stomach with his, "I'm only trying to be your friend Princess. This isn't something you should be going through alone."

Allura's eyes move from the flowers to his hand before she looks back at him studying him. Keith smiles at her, "I'm here if you want to talk Princess."

Allura nods then turns away from him again. Keith sighs standing up and starts to walk away stopping when he hears her gasp. He turns back quickly, "What's wrong?"

Allura's eyes are closed and she's biting her lip, her face white with pain. Keith quickly walks back to her, "Are you in labor?"

Allura doesn't answer but reaches up with her hand which Keith takes then instantly regrets when she squeezes his hand from the pain. Keith pulls his communicator off his belt with his free hand, "Castle Control come in."

Coran's voice comes across, "Castle control."

Keith grimaces as Allura squeezes his hand again, "Coran, I'm with Princess Allura in the garden and she just went into labor."

Coran's voice is a bit nervous, "Keith, get her to her room. I'm sending Dr. Gorma there. Control out."

Keith places his communicator back on his belt and helps Allura stand. He tries to pull his hand from her which she just grips even tighter as another pain hits, "Princess, you need to let go of my hand so I can carry you."

Allura finally releases his hand and starts to sink to the ground from the pain. Keith scoops her up into his arms, holds her close and walks quickly back into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran continues to pace the hallway outside of Allura's bedchamber. He heard the sound of the newborn crying an hour ago and knows the birth is completed but is still waiting for Nanny to come tell him he can enter the room. Romelle stands in the hallway against a far wall also waiting. Nanny and Dr. Gorma refused to let her stay with Allura during the delivery.

The door finally opens and a worried looking Nanny gestures Coran and Romelle into the room. Coran walks in to see Allura sitting up in the bed holding her baby as Dr. Gorma finishes putting away his medical kit.

Coran approaches the bed and looks down on the newborn and then looks at Allura enraged. He sits on the bed and looks into her face, "Is the Commander the father of your child?"

Allura looks in his eyes then away to the child snuggled in her arms. She says nothing as she watches the baby knowing she is the female version of her father. Nanny approaches and reaches down taking the baby from her, as Allura protests Coran grabs her arm, "Allura, you will answer me. Is Keith the father of that baby?"

Romelle finally looks at the baby in Nanny's arms and looks back up shocked; looking from Allura to Coran. Coran lets her go disgusted when she won't answer. He walks over to Nanny, taking the baby and leaving the room, ignoring Allura's shriek as he does so.

Romelle walks quickly over to the bed grabbing Allura who was attempting to get up and holds her down onto the bed. She looks at Dr. Gorma and Nanny, "Leave us now."

Once they leave the room Romelle looks into the tear stained face of her cousin, "Allura, talk to me…when did you sleep with Keith?"

Allura raises her misery filled eyes to Romelle as the tears continue to fall and begins speaking.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran holds the newborn close to him as he walks to the rec room where everyone else is waiting. He opens the door and walks into the room as everyone looks up at him. Ignoring the questions being thrown at him he walks up to Keith and hands him the baby as a bewildered look crosses his face.

Keith takes the child and looks down as shocking recognition hits him then raises his eyes back to Coran's furious gaze, "Something you want to tell me about Commander?"

Keith sinks back into his chair still holding the newborn as Coran stands over Keith. As a minute goes by Beth looks from Keith to Coran confused then finally looks down on the newborn Princess of Arus before her gaze goes back to Keith horrified, "You slept with Princess Allura?"

Her accusatory tone finally gets through the fog of his brain and Keith looks up at her confused and equally horrified, "No…"

Coran snorts, "I think the proof is in your arms Commander."

Keith says nothing and looks down in shock at the baby in his arms as Coran reaches down and takes her from him before commenting again, "A DNA test will tell us quickly enough." He turns and walks out of the room.

Keith looks up at Beth who has tears in her eyes, "Beth I swear…" she slaps him and runs out of the room. Christine quickly leaves Lance's side and follows her.

Several minutes go by in astonished silence as the men in the room look to each other before Lance gets out of his chair and approaches Keith who still looks stunned, "Keith, if you didn't sleep with Allura how the hell does that baby look just like you?"

The question seems to wake Keith up and his face turns red as fury fills him, "I don't know but I'm going to find out." As he quickly gets out of his chair and leaves the room.

Sven looks at Lance, "We better follow him, this could get ugly." Lance nods and they both leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle looks at Allura astounded as she finishes speaking. Even though Allura had just explained it Romelle can't help exclaiming, "Allura, how could you do this?"

She falls back on her pillows crying as the door opens and Keith walks into the room. He quickly approaches the bed, fury radiating from him as he yells at her, "What the hell did you do Allura?"

Allura closes her eyes and looks away as Keith grabs her by the arms and hauls her up out of the bed, physically holding her up and yelling in her face, "Answer me God Dammit!"

Romelle yells his name, and runs around the bed grabbing at Keith's arms as Lance and Sven run into the room.

Allura cries out, "You're hurting me!"

Lance and Sven run up to Keith, grabbing his arms forcing him to let go of Allura as she falls back onto the bed crying while Romelle sits next to her wrapping her arms around her as if to protect her from Keith before looking back at the men. Lance and Sven are bodily pushing Keith back as he continues to yell at Allura, "What did you do?" When she doesn't answer he finally pulls away from them and runs out of the room Lance following.

Sven looks at the closing door then at the bed as Romelle holds a weeping Allura. He approaches the bed as Romelle looks back, "Is she alright?"

Romelle looks back down and lifts the short sleeve of Allura's nightgown to check one of her arms before looking back at Sven, "She may have bruises where he held her but she is fine."

Sven nods as he looks at Allura his own anger rising to the surface, "What happened?"

Romelle looks back at Sven noticing his red face, "Sven, let me calm her down and I will come out and speak to you."

Sven gives Allura a disgusted look before he nods and turns to leave the room before stopping as Romelle speaks again, "Can you send Nanny and Dr. Gorma back in please?" He turns back and nods curtly at her again then opens the door and walks out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, as Romelle leaves Allura's room, in a daze she thinks of the mess Allura is in and all the repercussions it will have. As the door closes behind her she is startled to see Sven standing along a wall his arms crossed as if he has been waiting for her. He looks up at her and raises an eyebrow as she approaches him.

Romelle takes his arm and pulls him along down the hall to their bedroom. As they enter she lets go of Sven's arm and sits on the bed exhausted. Sven sighs as he sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms hugging her.

Romelle looks up into his face, "How's Keith?"

Sven snorts, "Blind stinking drunk." Romelle sits up away from Sven shocked as Sven grimaces, "After leaving Allura's room he went to his to find Beth waiting for him. She threw the engagement ring at him and has left. After that he found a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drink most of the bottle before Lance and I got it away from him. He's sleeping it off; Lance is sitting with him."

Romelle shakes her head sadly as Sven stares at her, "What happened Romelle? How did Allura end up pregnant with Keith's child and he has no memory of it?"

Romelle closes her eyes briefly before looking back at Sven, "She finally told me after Coran left the room with the baby. She drugged him."

Sven stands up shocked looking down at Romelle, "Drugged him? Why?"

Romelle shakes her head, "I can't tell you the reasons Sven, but she has them."

Sven glares at Romelle, "You know Keith is going to demand them. Once the DNA test confirms that baby as Keith's Coran is going to insist he marry her to legitimize the baby. She has essentially ruined Keith's life."

Romelle closes her eyes as a tear goes down her cheek before looking at him again, "I'm not condoning what she did Sven, and I know what the repercussions are for Keith. But if Keith wants the reasons he is going to have to talk to Allura and she will have to tell him."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith wakes up slowly, groaning at the pounding in his head. He hears someone moving then hears Lance's voice whispering, "Take these and drink the entire glass of water Keith."

Keith opens blurry eyes to see Lance holding aspirin and the water. He sits up slowly and takes the aspirin throwing them in his mouth before downing the water. He holds his head as he lies back down on the pillows. As memory returns he looks at Lance who is watching him concerned, "I didn't dream yesterday did I?"

Lance shakes his head then turns as he hears a knock at the door. Lance walks over to the door and opens it, letting Sven walk into the room. Sven walks over to Keith who rubs his eyes with the fingers of one hand then looks at Sven, "Please tell me those tests came back negative."

Sven closes his eyes briefly, "I wish I could my friend. You are the father of Allura's child." Keith closes his eyes as both anger and misery fill him, "How?"

Sven grimaces, "She drugged you." Keith sits up shocked as Lance sits back down on the chair by Keith's desk looking at them wide eyed as Sven continues, "Before you ask I don't know the reasons why. Allura apparently told Romelle, but Romelle won't tell me. Allura got the drug, an aphrodisiac, from one of the castle maids and slipped it into a drink that she gave you the night it happened. At first it feels like flu, so you went to bed early keeping everyone away from you. Later that night Allura slipped into your room when the drug was in full force and you couldn't resist her."

Keith closes his eyes in horror as the memory comes back to him, "I remember…" He opens his eyes to look at his friends, "I thought it was just a really weird dream at the time brought on by the flu. All I really remember is just some blurred images like you would from a dream so I had dismissed it from my mind."

Lance whispers horrified, "I can't believe she did that!"

Sven shakes his head, "Coran is outside Keith." He studies at his friend sadly, "You know what he is going to demand."

Keith lies back down on the bed, miserable and covers his eyes with his hand as tears slide down into his hair, "It no longer matters… Beth has left me anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Enjoy Chapter 5

* * *

Allura holds her daughter, breastfeeding her, as Nanny moves about the room. She touches the baby's face memorizing her every feature as the door opens. Nanny quickly walks to Allura and throws a blanket over her shoulder to protect her modesty as Coran and Keith enter.

Allura looks up first looking at Keith whose face is impassive before quickly looking away to Coran. Seeing the disapproval in Coran's eyes Allura finally looks back down at the baby shifting the blanket just enough so she can see the baby's face again.

Coran starts, "Princess Allura you will marry Commander Keith this afternoon by special license and then be crowned King and Queen of Arus. During the ceremony your daughter will be baptized Princess of Arus."

Allura refuses to look up and says nothing using her free hand to touch the baby's cheek. Coran gets disgusted, "Allura, at least have the decency to look at me while I speak to you or did you lose your manners when you lost your morals?"

Allura looks up at Coran like he slapped her, "How could you do this Allura?"

Tears run down Allura's face as she looks at the man who raised her as his daughter. His disapproval is like a slap to the face. She refuses to look at Keith at all but turns back to the baby who begins fussing, shifting her to her shoulder. Nanny rushes over, "Enough of this! Coran, you can't upset her like this when she is feeding the baby."

Keith leans down and takes the baby from Allura's arms. She begins to protest then quits when she sees the enraged look in his eyes as his gaze briefly shifts from the baby to her and then back to the baby. Keith gathers his daughter into his arms and walks to the rocking chair in the room and sits down holding her close to him, studying her. As she calms down he finally looks back up at Allura, his gaze and tone carefully neutral, "Her name?"

Allura finally speaks as she watches them, "I haven't named her." She then looks away from his dark gaze.

Keith looks back into his daughter's face and begins to feel love for her despite the way she was conceived. He sighs as he runs a finger along her cheek, "Adrienne Belladonna."

Nanny walks over and looks at the father and his daughter, "What do the names mean?"

Keith looks up at her, "Adrienne means dark one, Belladonna, beautiful woman."

Coran gazes at them, "That seems appropriate."

Keith raises an eyebrow at him but makes no other comment before looking back down at his daughter, rocking her to sleep. Allura watches them from across the room as tears continue down her cheeks. Once the baby is asleep Keith stands, hands her to Nanny, then looks at Coran, "I will be ready and in the throne room by 1500." He doesn't look at Allura at all as he turns and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

The wedding is a quiet ceremony with Coran, Nanny, and the force as well as Christine the only guests. Sven and Romelle stand as witnesses as the bishop weds Keith and Allura. Keith is impassive throughout the entire ceremony refusing to meet Allura's gaze and repeats his vows only after being prompted by the bishop twice. Allura's voice can barely be heard at all as she repeats the vows that make Keith her husband. Keith places a simple gold band on Allura's finger and all but pulls his hand away from her after she finishes putting one on him. When the bishop concludes the ceremony asking Keith to kiss his wife he briefly looks at Allura before turning back to the bishop shaking his head.

The coronation ceremony passes much the same with Keith refusing to meet the gazes of his friends in the room. Allura looks at everyone noticing no one will look her in the eye. Keith doesn't react as the crown is placed on his head and he is declared King. He only comes alive when Nanny steps forward and hands him his daughter as the bishop begins the baptism ceremony. He pulls the baby up close to him and kisses her cheek.

The ceremony concludes as the bishop places ashes on her forehead; takes the baby from Keith and holds her up as he declares, "All, for now and forever, I present Adrienne Belladonna Kogane, Princess of Arus." as a small amount of clapping begins by the force. Keith takes the baby back from the bishop and walks away from the dais toward his friends leaving Allura behind.

Sven is about to walk to Keith and the others but Romelle grabs his arm stopping him. He looks down into her face but she isn't looking at him. Romelle is looking at Allura whose face had crumpled into tears as she watched Keith walk away with her daughter. Allura is slowly sinking to the floor as Romelle lets go of Sven and quickly walks the few steps to her, wrapping her arms around Allura, holding her up.

Sven sighs as he joins Romelle picking up Allura as Nanny runs up to them, "Allura!"

Others look back as Sven shakes his head at Nanny, "Too much too soon I think Nanny; she is just overwhelmed." Sven looks at Keith; who eyes his wife briefly before handing his daughter to Hunk then walks up to Sven. He takes Allura from Sven then turns and walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks down the hall carrying Allura. He enters her bedroom and despite his desire to just throw her on her bed, he is mindful of the fact that she just gave birth less than 24 hours ago and gently lays her down before he steps back.

He watches his "wife" for a moment and all his anger comes back to the surface, "How could you do this to me Allura? How the hell could you drug me and basically steal a baby from me?"

Allura looks away from him and lies back on her pillows curling into a ball as much as she can in her current condition. Keith loses what little hold he has on his temper and sits on the bed pulling Allura up again. She cries out as he yells at her, "Answer me Allura! I deserve to know why you did this!"

Allura closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks shaking her head. Keith pushes her away from him in disgust and gets off the bed. He walks to the door quickly then pauses his voice low and furious as he turns facing her once more, "This is a marriage in name only Allura. You made your bed and you can lie in it, alone." He then turns and walks out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later Romelle enters Allura's room to find her sobbing on her bed, "Allura!"

She rushes to the bed and pulls Allura up into her arms as she sobs out, "He hates me now…"

Romelle holds her as she cries, making soft comforting noises to her. _As much as I want to tell her he is just angry I'm not entirely sure Keith doesn't hate her now…_ A tear slides down Romelle's cheek as she continues to hold a broken hearted Allura.

After a time and as Allura calms down, she moves away from Romelle and lies down on her pillow hugging it close to her body as Romelle stays beside her and runs her hand along Allura's head, stroking her hair then lightly rubs her back. Soon Allura is asleep.

Romelle rises from the bed slowly to ensure she doesn't wake Allura then leaves the room. She walks down to her own bedroom then falls on the bed exhausted by the day's events. She is almost asleep when the door to the room opens startling her as Sven walks in. She calms her breathing as he approaches the bed, "Sorry love…I didn't mean to scare you."

Sven lies down beside Romelle and takes her into his arms as Romelle rests her head on his shoulder. He turns his head and kisses her forehead as she sighs. They lay together for a while before she draws herself up enough to look into his eyes. She continues to study his dark eyes before deciding to ask, "Does Keith hate Allura now?"

Sven watches her for a moment then sighs, "Why do you ask?"

Romelle sits up on the bed away from Sven, "Why won't you just answer the question?"

Sven studies his wife as his own anger builds, "Because if you are asking so you can give Allura some kind of hope that he will forgive her and fall in love with her, then I refuse to help you with that."

Romelle glares at him then gets off the bed intending to leave the room. Sven jumps up and grabs her as she tries to pull away from him. He pulls her into his arms and tightens his grip so she can't escape him as tears finally start running down her cheeks.

Sven groans as his lips move along her forehead, "Please don't cry Romelle…you know I hate it when you cry."

She sobs against his chest, "You…don't understand…the pain…she's in…"

Sven pulls Romelle's chin up staring deeply into her eyes, "Do you understand the pain Keith is in? Allura betrayed him Romelle and cost him the woman he loved and was supposed to marry in two months. She was supposed to be his friend. A friend wouldn't do that to a friend."

Romelle finally pulls away from him and returns to the bed sitting down on it as she wipes her cheeks. She finally looks back up at him and pleads with him, "Please Sven…she is my only cousin, part of my family. I need to know."

Sven runs his hand through his hair then walks across the room and sits beside her. He studies the wall across from him before he mutters, "I don't really know Romelle. I've never seen Keith this angry before and he is one to keep his feelings to himself. I just don't know if the anger will fade or if it will grow into hate. He's very hurt right now. Quite frankly I'm just glad he isn't taking it out on his daughter. He already seems to love that baby."

Romelle closes her eyes, "How do we help them?

Sven looks at her and then pulls her back to him, "We can't help them Romelle. This is something they have to fix on their own."

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle walks back to Allura's room later and enters quietly to find Allura rocking her daughter as she breast feeds her. Allura looks up at her as she enters then turns her face back to the baby in her arms.

Romelle walks up to her and attempts to smile at her, "Feeling better?"

Allura's eyes start to fill with tears which she closes to try to stifle. She takes one arm away from Adrienne and wipes her eyes then pulls her daughter a bit closer to her.

Romelle sighs, "Dinner is in thirty minutes. Nanny said she made one of your favorite dishes."

Allura shakes her head, "Nobody wants me there."

Romelle gets angry with her, "I want you there Allura. So you will quit wallowing in self pity, get dressed and come with me to the dining room for dinner."

Allura looks up at her shocked as more tears fill her eyes. Romelle sighs then goes and sits on the bed facing her, "I'm sorry Allura, but you need to do this. You need to hold your head up high and face everyone. You can't hide in here forever."

Allura closes her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. Adrienne begins fussing and Romelle gets up and takes the baby from Allura cooing to her and patting her back. Once the baby calms down Romelle walks into the nursery and hands the baby off to the maid working in there then re-enters Allura's room.

Allura is by her closet pulling out a dress. She faces Romelle as she enters and asks quietly, "Will you help me?"

Romelle smiles at her, "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle holds Allura's hand as they walk into the dining room together. Conversation immediately dies upon their entrance as everyone briefly looks at them, and then looks away. Allura tightens her grip on Romelle's hand as her eyes drift over everyone in the room, none of which will look at her. Her gaze drifts to Keith who is looking down at the table, anger radiating from him.

Romelle squeezes her hand getting Allura to turn her gaze back to Romelle. She smiles at her reassuringly then guides them to their chairs in the middle of the table. Conversation resumes in the room as Sven and Lance banter back and forth.

Allura slowly eats her dinner, her eyes drifting around the room. She managed to make eye contact once with Pidge but he turned red and then looked away from her. Everyone one else thoroughly ignores her as they eat their dinner and talk to each other.

Allura finally puts her fork down as the small amount of food she had already consumed feels like a lead weight in her stomach. Allura looks down and wraps her hands in the skirt of her dress, fisting them, as she tries to keep herself from crying. _I've lost all my friends…_ She starts and looks over as Romelle's hand covers hers, squeezing it. She meets Romelle's eyes as Romelle smiles at her and continues to squeeze her hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Romelle and Sven are arguing as they are getting dressed, "Why do we need to leave today Sven? I still don't understand why you are insisting on this when you know Allura needs me."

Sven looks up disgusted as he finishes pulling on his shirt, "She doesn't need you Romelle except to hide behind you."

Romelle narrows her eyes at Sven, "You mean actually supporting her since the rest of you ignored her and wouldn't acknowledge her presence in the dining room at dinner last night."

Sven glares at her then sits down on the bed exasperated, "Romelle I don't want us to start fighting over this. It's Keith and Allura's problem and we don't need to sit in the middle of it. Michael is fully trained to take over Blue lion, so we are no longer needed here."

Romelle briefly closes her eyes as her anger drains and she goes to sit beside Sven who puts an arm around her. She lays her head on his shoulder as she sighs, "I don't want to fight either, but Sven, she is so vulnerable right now."

Sven sighs, "Yes, but it isn't like you can't talk to her. You know a video call is just moments away." Romelle squirms in his arms and he squeezes her, "We have our own responsibilities on Pollux that we need to get back to."

Romelle sighs again as she finally acquiesces, "Very well, we will go home after breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tears run down Allura's face as she hugs Romelle, clinging to her, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Romelle strokes her hair as Sven walks past them and boards the shuttle not even speaking to Allura. Romelle glares at his retreating back and then sighs as she pulls away from Allura, "You know I'm a call away. Anytime you need to talk, I want you to call me."

Allura shudders and nods as Romelle smiles at her once more. She turns away and boards the shuttle as Allura backs away toward the castle and watches as the shuttle takes off and leaves. Allura wraps her arms around her waist as she enters the castle and makes her way toward her room.

Allura looks up when she hears footsteps in front of her. Lance is coming down the hall toward her. She raises her eyes to meet his and almost stumbles back from the fury that is in them. She stops as he walks past and turns back toward him whispering, "Lance…please."

Lance stops and turns back to her, every muscle in his body taunt, "Please what Allura?"

His gaze burning through her, Allura's eyes tear up as she turns her head away from him and he snorts in disgust. She looks back at him through the tears to find him glaring at her and then as if he made a decision he walks back to her and grabs her arm yelling at her, "What the hell were you thinking? How the hell could you do that to Keith?"

Allura sobs out as she tries to pull away her arm, "I didn't mean to hurt…"

Lance doesn't let her finish as he yells, "You didn't mean to hurt him? You practically rape the man and you didn't mean to hurt him?" He releases her arm and turns away in disgust starting to walk away. Allura continues to cry as he stops and turns back toward her once more. His voice is low and furious, "You know the thing that pisses me off the most Allura? He defended you to everyone when we found you were pregnant. He even threatened to walk away from his duty to defend you, not knowing that you had betrayed him and you stood there and let him do it, saying nothing."

Allura sinks to the floor as she continues to sob. Lance shakes his head in disgust, turns and walks away.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a time, Allura slowly pulls herself back up and slowly walks the rest of the way to her room. She wipes at her cheeks as she enters her room and then walks toward the nursery room door. Wanting to hold her daughter close to her, she opens the door to find Keith sitting in a rocking chair cuddling Adrienne. Allura stands in the doorway silently, watching the smile on Keith's face as he leans down and kisses Adrienne's cheek, "You are beautiful aren't you my precious…"

Finally, sensing someone in the room he turns his head toward the door and the smile instantly leaves his face. In its place is a mask of granite as he glares at her. Allura almost steps back from the fury in his eyes as he finally speaks, "I'm spending time with my daughter Allura. Get out."

Tears run down her cheeks as she turns away closing the nursery room door. She stumbles to her bed and curls up in a ball crying, misery and despair filling her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Because I am driving cms crazy...and she has no patience...enjoy Chapter 6

Mertz

* * *

Three weeks later, Dr. Gorma leaves Allura's room and walks down the hall to Coran's study. He enters without knocking, anger radiating from him, "Why the hell didn't you inform me sooner of the Queen's condition?"

Coran sits back in his chair and watches his friend of many years pace his office, "I didn't realize how bad she was until recently, when she stopped performing her duties as Queen."

Dr. Gorma stops pacing and faces him, "What of the King? Don't tell me he hasn't noticed her behavior?"

Coran sighs, "John, you know that the marriage was a forced one. The king is still very angry with the queen and doesn't go near her. Unfortunately the rest of the force is following his example; due to their loyalty to him I'm sure."

Dr. Gorma throws his hands up in the air disgusted, "You mean you haven't spoken to him about this?"

Coran cringes, "I can't. Any time I have tried to speak to him about the Queen he leaves the room." Coran closes his eyes as he rubs his face, "He actually threatened Nanny with violence if she didn't leave him alone. She was quite shocked by it." He sits forward in his chair, "I even tried to speak to his Lieutenant about it, thinking maybe he would be able to make his Majesty understand. Lance wouldn't even let me finish and I won't repeat what he said to me about the Queen in polite company."

Dr. Gorma shakes his head, "I will speak to him about it. I will make him understand that she can't be left like that." He then turns and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits in his office, working on paperwork when there is a knock at the door, "Enter." Keith finishes writing on the paper in front of him before he looks up to see who his visitor is. He sits back in his chair a bit startled, "Dr. Gorma?"

Dr. Gorma waves his hand before the chair in front of him, "May I?"

Keith nods and gestures toward the chair, "Of course." He sits forward in the chair again as Dr. Gorma sits down, "What can I do for you?"

Dr. Gorma sighs, "I need to speak to you about the Queen."

Keith stiffens but tilts his head a bit to the side apprehensively, "Allura? What's wrong?"

Dr. Gorma looks down away from him for a moment to choose his words carefully, "Look this may seem like speaking out of turn, but as a doctor I can't stand back and watch this happen without saying something."

Keith looks at him his concern deepening, "What is it?"

Dr. Gorma looks back up, "I have just visited the Queen and I'm concerned because she is suffering postpartum depression."

Keith says nothing and continues to watch the doctor so he continues, "I know you don't have a normal marriage Majesty and I would normally never stick my nose into something like this, but you have to understand how dangerous this is."

Keith looks down briefly before he sighs and looks at the doctor, "What leads you to believe this?"

Dr. Gorma lets out a breath of relief that he is willing to listen, "She was slightly depressed before the birth of your daughter. Since the birth, with the forced marriage and lack of support from the people around her, the Queen is slowly pulling away from everything. According to Nanny she isn't sleeping well, won't get dressed or leave her bedroom. Nanny often enters the room to either find her crying or her eyes red from crying and she won't speak to Nanny or Coran. I spoke to Coran a few minutes ago and she hasn't performed her duties as Queen in days. Thankfully she is eating and feeding the baby but if this goes untreated she may turn away from that as well. Without help I'm afraid she may become suicidal."

Keith sits back in his chair again and looks away from the doctor thinking. He knows in his anger he has deliberately been staying away from Allura, but didn't know everyone else was as well. He has refused to speak of Allura with anyone since the marriage and everyone was wise enough not to bring up her name in his presence. He finally looks back up, "What do you need from me?"

Dr. Gorma sits up on the edge of his seat to get closer to the desk, "She feels isolated, which is only making the depression worse. In cases of postpartum depression a woman needs support from her spouse and friends. I can give her something to help regulate the moods, but that won't help if she doesn't get the support. Her stress levels need to come down and she needs to get back to what you would call a normal existence that doesn't just include taking care of the baby."

Keith nods as he stands, "I'll check into this doctor and will let you know if I need help from you."

Dr. Gorma stands as well, "Thank you for listening to me." then turns and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks down the hall full of mixed feelings. He had spoken to Coran and Nanny independently of Dr. Gorma only to have them confirm everything the doctor had said. While still angry and wishing he could stay away, Keith knows he can't walk away from this, walk away from her. Keith walks into Allura's bedroom and sees Allura lying on the bed on her side away from him. He walks around the bed. Allura has the baby lying beside her and she is dangling a ribbon above her watching her face. He sits down on the end of the bed and watches her as she sets the ribbon down then kisses the baby.

Keith looks Allura over; while she is clean, she is still in her nightgown and looks like she hasn't bothered to brush her hair in days. She has dark circles under her eyes and is pale; her skin has a sickly look to it. He sighs as she continues to ignore him, "What's going on with you Allura?"

Allura doesn't answer. She continues to run her fingers along the baby and then picks the ribbon back up and dangles it in front of the baby again. Keith watches her for a moment then reaches forward, grabbing the hand holding the ribbon, "Allura, talk to me."

Allura's eyes drift to Keith briefly and then back to the baby as she slowly pulls her hand away from him.

Keith sits back against the bed rest, "You have everyone worried Allura. Coran told me you haven't bothered with your duties as queen in days. While you are eating and bathing Nanny is concerned that you won't get dressed or leave this room."

Allura closes her eyes briefly then holds the ribbon back up for the baby again staring into her face before finally whispering, "No one else has missed me." Her voice breaks, "No one else cares."

Keith crosses his arms disgusted and snorts, "Allura…we all care about you. We are angry with you but that doesn't mean we don't care."

Allura closes her eyes and shakes her head then whispers, "Everyone kept telling me you loved me. Why would you do all those things for me and save me so many times if you didn't love me?"

Keith looks at her wordlessly confused, wondering where this came from but she continues, "Then you found a girlfriend and didn't have time for me anymore. Still I heard Hunk telling Pidge that you weren't serious over that girl, that you never get serious over a girl."

She starts to cry, "Do you know how painful it is to watch someone you love hold hands with another woman, hug her and kiss her and then finally watch him ask that woman to marry him?"

Keith's jaw drops as he sits up shocked, "Allura…"

She finally opens her eyes and looks at him pleadingly, tears running down her cheeks, "I never meant to hurt you. I drugged you because I needed to know what it was like for you to love me for one night before being forced to marry someone else." she sucks in air while crying, "Then when I found out I was pregnant I was happy for a short time. I would have a part of you that would love me and never leave me." She puts her head down and kisses the baby's head then sobs, "You were supposed to love me. You were supposed…to…love…me." She closes her eyes and pushes her head into the mattress sobbing.

Keith closes his eyes as he turns his face away. _All this time I've been hurting her and never knew it…_ He opens his eyes, wipes away the tear running down his cheek and then looks first at his daughter then at her mother. He leans forward and pulls Allura up against his chest, "I'm so sorry Allura…" Keith wraps his arms around her holding her tight as she continues to cry and he kisses the top of her head.

As Allura quiets down Keith looks up when Adrienne starts fussing. Allura shifts away from him and lies back down next to the baby touching her cheeks trying to quiet her. Keith watches as Allura refuses to meet his gaze as she opens her gown and tries to feed the baby. However Adrienne doesn't latch on and continues to fuss.

Keith sighs then reaches forward and picks up Adrienne away from Allura holding her against his chest, "She won't feed from you right now Allura. She can sense you are upset."

Keith gets up and walks to the nursery door with Adrienne. He opens it and pushes a button for a maid. As Nanny enters the room he hands her the baby, "Give her a bottle, please Nanny." Nanny nods and walks away with Adrienne as Keith re-enters the bedroom closing the door to the nursery.

He walks over as Allura curls up into a ball on the bed, tears still going down her cheeks. Keith sits next to her on the bed using his fingers to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Don't cry Allura." He lies down beside her and wraps his arms around her as she hides her face in his neck.

Keith holds her until he senses she has stopped crying, "Allura?"

She shudders against him but doesn't speak. Keith sits up and pulls her up against his chest forcing her chin up to look him in the eyes, "Why didn't you ever say something to me before now?"

Allura closes her eyes, "I tried, but every time I managed to get you alone someone else would come into the room or your comm unit would go off or Lotor would attack." She pauses, "And I was afraid…" before she opens her eyes and looks at him again.

Keith closes his eyes and remembers back to several of the instances she referred to; how she approached him with anxiety in her eyes only to be interrupted before he could find out what she needed. Keith shakes his head as he opens his eyes again, "I remember…"

He tightens his hold on her then reaches down with his other hand and touches her cheek caressing it. He studies her face for a while before speaking, "Allura…what you need to understand is that not long after we arrived here Coran took me aside and explained to me that you were off limits to all of us. You needed to marry a prince and secure Arus' future at some point so we, the force and I, were not to do anything that would prevent that from happening."

He grimaces remembering the conversation, "To that end I could not allow myself to become attached to you Allura." He looks back down at her and wipes another tear from her cheek, "While I cared about you, I could not allow myself to love you, so I never looked at you as anything other than a friend. I didn't know you felt that way about me Allura, which is why I didn't know how much pain I was inflicting on you while I was with Beth."

Allura shudders again and closes her eyes, pushing her face back into his chest. She sniffles then lifts her head and whispers, "What do we do now?"

Keith studies her face for a moment then looks away, "We start over." He looks back down at her then sits up and pulls her up into a sitting position as well. He looks into her face, "We are married Allura and we have a child. We need to find a way to live together without hurting each other." His gaze turns even more serious, "We need to learn to trust each other again."

Allura looks away ashamed as Keith grabs her chin forcing her to look at him, "You need to learn to talk to me. I may get upset with you and not like what you have to say, but I will listen."

Allura nods as Keith lets go of her chin and turns looking at the clock. "Dinner is in an hour. Go get a bath, get dressed and I will escort you to dinner."

Allura looks around frightened and Keith touches her cheek, "It will be alright Allura." He leans forward, kissing her cheek, "Now go get your bath." Allura slowly nods and crawls off the bed heading for the bathroom.

Keith gets off the bed and walks into the nursery. He walks over to the crib and looks down on his daughter, who is moving in her crib. He studies her; _you have your mother's eyes. _He leans over the crib and touches her cheek, "So like your mother…" He stiffens as he hears a voice behind him, "I think you will find she is much like you as well."

Nanny smiles at him as she steps forward into the room. She walks over by Keith and smiles down on the baby, "Obviously she looks a lot like you, but I've noticed her temper is somewhat like yours as well."

Keith looks at Nanny and lifts an eyebrow at her questioningly. Nanny laughs at him and pats his arm, "You will survive it…" Keith shakes his head smiling, "Nanny, can you please go help Allura bathe and dress?" Nanny pats his arm again and nods, "Of course." then leaves the room.

Keith reaches into the crib and picks up his daughter and kisses her before pulling her close to him and smelling her hair. As he inhales the clean baby smell, he smiles and then cradles her in his arms as he walks out of the nursery and down the hall to find the guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits in the rec room studying his daughter as Lance herds the force into the room. Keith looks up as they look at him surprised. Hunk approaches and sits down beside him, "What's going on cap?"

Keith waits till everyone is seated, "I had a visitor today…Dr. Gorma."

Lances studies him, "I take it he is the reason you've gathered us here?"

Keith sighs as he lays Adrienne against his chest, patting her back, "Yes…Allura is suffering postpartum depression."

Michael grimaces, "My sister suffered from that after her child, it isn't pretty. How bad is the Queen?"

Keith looks over at him, "Bad enough that the doctor is worried about her getting suicidal." Lance swears as Keith shifts the baby when she begins fussing, "After seeing her this afternoon I understand his concern."

Hunk looks over at him, "What do you need us to do Keith?"

Keith looks around the room at his friends, "Help me with her. I need to get her back on her feet and moving, but I can't be there all the time. I'm going to need you guys to let her lean on you if you see she needs help."

Keith looks over at Lance, "Any chance Christine would be willing to try to befriend her? Another woman to talk to might help her."

Lance grimaces, "I'll talk to her about it but I can't promise anything Keith. You know how close she was to Beth."

Keith looks away at the sound of Beth's name and looks down on his daughter again as she begins to fuss more. Pidge breaks the silence, "What are the symptoms of her depression?"

Keith sighs as he looks up, "Not sleeping or really speaking much. She doesn't want to dress or leave her room. Crying jags. I'm forcing her to come to dinner tonight. I need all of you to try to treat her as normally as possible."

Everyone nods and gets up to leave the room, "Lance, hang around for a minute please."

Lance nods and sits back down as everyone else leaves. Once the room is empty Keith looks at his best friend, "Were you ever aware that Allura was attracted to me or in love with me?"

Lance's eyebrows go up, "Not really. I sometimes wondered, but she is really good at hiding those kinds of things Keith."

Keith kisses the top of his daughter's head, "She told me why she drugged me."

Lance studies his friend, incredulously, "Because she was in love with you?"

Keith looks back up at him, "Yes. Every time she saw me with Beth was like a knife going into her heart. Then with Coran after her to marry a prince she felt she needed to be with the man she loved for one night. She didn't plan on getting pregnant."

Lance shakes his head, "So to protect you and her little secret she refused to name the father of her child."

Keith nods, "You know…I don't think we would know even now if Adrienne didn't look like me."

Lance laughs humorlessly, "Wow…what a mess."

Keith sighs, "I can't hurt her anymore…"

Lance looks back at him puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

Keith's gaze is intense, "I've inflicted more pain on her than I ever want to know. I'm going to have to try to make this marriage work, for her sake as well as mine."

Lance studies him, "Do you think you can make both of you happy?"

Keith nods, "I have to."

Lance sighs as he gets to his feet, "I'll go speak with Christine before dinner. Hopefully she will understand what motivated Allura and look past it."

Keith thanks Lance as he gets up and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you are asking this of me Lance." Christine is standing with her hands on her hips, angry with her husband.

Lance approaches his wife and tries to grasp her arms but she pulls back from him. He sighs, "Christine please try to understand." He touches her chin forcing her to look up at him, "Put yourself in her place for a moment. What would it do to you if you had to watch me with another woman? Kissing her, hugging her and then the ultimate heartache of having to watch me ask her to marry me?"

Christine pulls her chin away and turns away from Lance wrapping her arms around her waist before whispering, "It would kill me."

Lance walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck, "I don't condone what she did Christine, but I do understand what motivated her. Right now she needs friends desperately and another woman who could understand the pain she is in especially."

Christine sighs as she turns in his arms kissing him, "Alright, I'll try. But you are forgetting she may not want to be friends with me."

Lance smiles at her, "I have complete faith in your abilities. After all, you won me over."

Christine rolls her eyes as Lance leans in and kisses her again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith enters Allura's bedroom to find her pacing agitated by the window. He looks her over cringing inwardly when he notices the dress hangs on her frame, _Shit, she was supposed to have been eating. I didn't realize she had lost weight besides…_ He continues to study her. Nanny had done wonders with her hair and he can tell she was wearing some makeup to try to hide the dark skin under her eyes.

She stops pacing as he nears her, "Ready for dinner?"

A look of panic enters her eyes as she wrings her hands, "I can't do this…"

Keith grasps her hands and looks deeply into her eyes, "Yes you can and I'll be right beside you." He moves one hand to her cheek, "You will be alright Allura."

Keith wraps an arm around her waist and guides her out of her bedroom. They walk down the hall her steps faltering as they approach the dining room door. He forces her to walk forward and enters the room to find everyone else already there.

Lance starts to approach them and falters in his step for a second before recovering to smile at Allura. _Shit…she looks like a ghost of herself…_ He stops in front of them, "Long time no see stranger." smiling at Allura. Allura's eyes briefly meet Lance's and he can see the panic forming. He pulls her toward him hugging her, his eyes flying to Keith's face as Lance grimaces.

Across the room Hunk and Pidge are watching the exchange and are equally shocked by Allura's appearance. Hunk cringes as Allura pulls back from Lance and steps back to Keith who wraps his arm back around her waist as if to keep her from running away.

Keith leads her to the table and seats Allura whose eyes keep darting around the room as if looking for an escape. Michael watches her as her eyes finally rest on him. He smiles at her, "Good evening Majesty."

Allura watches him for a moment then looks away as Keith sits beside her and everyone else takes their seats. Christine watches her and can understand why everyone is concerned given her appearance. She looks at Lance who is watching Allura; concern etched across his features, as Keith reaches over and touches Allura's cheek trying to get her to smile.

Dinner is served and conversation flows around the table as Allura nervously sits in her chair and picks at her food with her fork. Keith answers Michael's question then gazes at Allura, watching her push her food around her plate, not really eating. He sighs as he leans toward her and whispers in her ear, "Eat Allura. Please." She turns her face toward him looking into his eyes as he leans toward her again and kisses her cheek, "For me…please eat."

Allura nods then turns back to her plate and takes a bite chewing it slowly as Keith turns back toward his own plate his eyes meeting Lance's across the table as he grimaces.

After dinner Keith guides Allura to the rec room to enjoy a movie for the evening. He sits beside her as Lance gets the movie ready when Nanny enters the room with a crying Adrienne. Keith rises and takes his daughter from Nanny who exclaims, "It's her feeding time Majesty." She looks over to Allura, "Come my Queen…" Allura starts to rise as Keith turns toward her, "Sit back down Allura. You can feed her here."

Nanny starts to sputter about it being indecent but stops when Keith turns back to her, glaring at her, "Nanny she will feed Adrienne here. A blanket will cover her and she will be perfectly decent, please leave." Nanny turns red as anger fills her but she turns around and leaves the room as Keith returns to Allura's side and hands her the baby.

Lance wisely starts the movie so everyone's attention goes to the screen as Keith takes a lap blanket off the back of the seat and drapes it over Allura and the baby as she reaches in, undoes the front of her gown and begins feeding the baby. Keith drapes his arm around her shoulders and lightly rubs her arm as he turns his attention to the movie.

Once she is done feeding, Keith takes the baby from Allura and drapes her across his chest as he pats her back. Allura closes her gown and then looks at Keith holding her daughter. Keith pulls her against him and murmurs to her, "Rest against me, it's alright."

Allura turns into him and lays her head against his shoulder and places her hand on top of Keith's on the baby's back. She closes her eyes and soon falls asleep, her hand sliding off of Adrienne's back and into Keith's lap.

When the movies ends Keith rubs Allura's back saying her name, but she doesn't stir. Lance watches Keith amused, "So how are you going to get out of this one?"

Keith rolls his eyes at him then looks at Pidge, "Pidge would you mind taking Adrienne down to the nursery and putting her in her crib?" Pidge crosses the room and picks Adrienne up off of Keith's chest. As the baby stirs slightly, he pats her back as he leaves the room.

Hunk and Michael say good night and follow Pidge out the door. Once clear Lance looks briefly at Christine then at back at Keith, "Jesus Keith…you could have mentioned how bad she looked…"

Keith grimaces, "I didn't realize how bad she looked until she got dressed. I was told she had been eating at least. She looks like she needs to regain about twenty pounds." He sits up and turns toward her, pulling her into his arms as he slowly stands. Allura sighs in her sleep and pushes her face into his neck.

Lance reaches out and pulls her hair out of her face, hair that looked slightly limp and unhealthy. His eyes find Keith's again, "I should have never left her alone like that. I could understand why you did, but I'm supposed to be her friend and I just abandoned her."

Christine quickly walks to him and hugs him from behind as Keith sighs, "You felt just as betrayed by her as I did Lance…this is my fault not yours. I should have at least been making sure she was alright, but I couldn't see past my own anger. The signs were already there the last night Romelle and Sven were here."

Christine walks around Lance and faces both of them, "Stop it you idiots…quit trying to blame yourselves for something that you couldn't help. You are both only human and you were both angry with her and had every right to be."

Lance opens his mouth to argue with her but Christine holds up her hand, "I mean it Lance; you had the right to be angry with her. So stop beating yourselves up for it and worry about getting her well again."

Keith watches Lance as he becomes speechless and smiles at him, "You have a very smart wife Lance…"

Lance pulls Christine to him as he sighs, "Thank God she is smart enough for both of us…"

Keith sighs as he shifts Allura's weight a bit, "I better get her to bed. See you two in the morning."

He leaves the rec room and walks down the hall to Allura's room. He enters the room and lays her down on the bed, taking a spare blanket from the end of the bed and covers her with it as he sits beside her and watches her sleep. Keith studies her, his mind a jumble of colliding thoughts, before he tenderly pushes her hair off of her face and caresses her cheek, then leans down to kiss her forehead before standing and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Enjoy Chapter 7

* * *

Allura wakes early the next morning as Nanny brings her Adrienne to feed. She kisses her daughter then looks down confused to see she is still dressed in the same gown from yesterday. Surprised that Nanny didn't say something to her about sleeping in her clothes she opens the gown and feeds the baby.

Once Adrienne was taken care of Allura takes a bath and dresses in a pantsuit before leaving her room. She walks to the dining room to find it empty. Frowning Allura walks to castle control to find Coran seated at the controls. Before he notices she is there Allura turns and leaves the room heading toward Keith's office. She knocks and enters the room to find it empty as well. Feeling panicky she heads toward the rec room. She enters to find it empty and tears start down her cheeks as the door opens and Christine walks in. Christine stops a bit shocked to find Allura standing in the middle of the room crying, "Allura, are you alright?"

Allura looks at her briefly then turns away unable to stop herself from sobbing out and slowly sinking to the floor. Christine sits down on the floor beside her, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Unable to speak Allura closes her eyes and continues to sob as Christine pulls her to her, hugging her. "It's alright Allura…" she strokes her hair and back trying to calm her down as Allura continues to sob.

A few minutes later the door opens as Keith and Lance walk into the room talking. They both stop when they see the women. Christine looks back at them gesturing to Keith. Keith quickly walks over to them and reaches down for Allura, pulling her up into his arms and then walks to one of the sofas and sits down on it with her.

Lance approaches Christine and helps her up off the floor, "What happened?"

Christine shrugs, "I don't know…I entered the room to find her standing in the middle of it crying. I haven't been able to calm her down. She just had a complete meltdown."

Keith grimaces as he rubs Allura's back. He kisses her forehead, "What's wrong Allura?"

Allura doesn't answer. Instead she burrows her face more into his neck and clings to him. He finally looks back at Lance, "Can you give us some privacy please?"

Lance nods and takes Christine's hand and guides her out of the room. Keith pulls Allura away from him and forces her to look him in the face, "Allura…remember when I said you have to talk to me? I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Allura turns her head away as Keith wipes the tears from her cheeks. He leans forward and kisses her forehead again, "Talk to me Allura…what's wrong?"

Allura sniffles trying to calm down, "I don't know…I don't…know…" She takes several deep breaths, "I couldn't find you…" then buries her face in his neck again.

Keith lets out a deep breath then wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. _She panicked because she couldn't find me…_ He slouches back on the seat, letting Allura's body drape across him and rubs her back with one hand. After a while he sighs, "Did you eat anything this morning?"

Allura shakes her head slightly and Keith sits up. He pushes her up and gets to his feet, "Come on…" He grasps her hand in his and leads her out of the room heading toward the kitchen. They enter the room to find Nanny overseeing lunch preparations.

Keith looks back at Allura and smiles at her before facing Nanny, "Allura missed breakfast Nanny. Do you have anything readily available?"

Nanny nods and gestures to the table in the room, "Have a seat Majesty. I will bring food to you."

Keith guides Allura to the table and sits down beside her as Nanny approaches with a tray. The tray contains various fresh cut up fruit, bagels, jars of jam and a glass of milk. She sits it down in front of them and smiles at Allura, "Anything else?"

Allura doesn't look up and Keith shakes his head, "No Nanny, that's great. Thanks!"

He takes one of the bagels and spreads some jam on it then hands it to Allura, "Eat this Allura." She takes the bagel from him as he grabs a second one and puts jam on it before eating it himself. He takes a strawberry and hands it to her, which she eats between bitefuls of bagel. Keith keeps handing her different pieces of fruit, occasionally sticking one in his mouth before she finally refuses anymore.

He studies her for a moment, while she didn't eat as much as he would have liked her to, at least she ate. He reaches for the glass of milk and takes a drink before handing it to her, "Finish it."

Allura looks up at him and sighs, then drinks the remainder of the milk. Keith stands, helps Allura to her feet, thanks Nanny again and then leads her out of the room. He guides her back to the rec room and then to one of the sofas. He releases her and crosses the room putting a movie in then returns to Allura's side. He sits sideways on the couch with his back to the armrest and stretches his legs out. He holds out a hand to Allura and pulls her down so she is seated between his legs, her head resting on his chest. Keith wraps an arm around her waist and then begins watching the movie.

Allura sighs as she tries to watch the movie. She finally lets her head drift sideways and listens to Keith's heartbeat. Soon her eyes drift shut and she falls asleep. Keith smiles as her head turns even more to the side in sleep and shifts a bit to make her more comfortable then returns his attention to the movie.

A short time later the door to the rec room opens as Nanny carries in a crying Adrienne. Allura's eyes open at the sound of the crying infant and she sits up as Nanny approaches them, "I take it you are going to feed her in here again?"

Keith smiles at Nanny as Allura nods and takes the baby from her then once again leans back against Keith. Nanny sniffs in disapproval then turns and leaves the room. Keith laughs at Nanny's departing back then wraps his arms around his wife and child as Allura undoes her shirt. Once the baby has started feeding Keith pulls the blanket off the back of the couch beside them and covers them in case someone else enters the room.

Keith pushes the blanket to the side and watches his daughter feed. Allura stiffens slightly and blushes causing Keith to smile and kiss the side of her head. Before he can comment, the castle alarms go off.

Keith sits up quickly, pushing Allura forward and extracts himself from the couch. He turns to run and then looks back at Allura, "Stay here." Keith runs toward the windows and hits the button to raise the blast shields.

Keith runs out of the room and down to castle control entering the room as Coran turns in the command chair, "Lotor is attacking. A robeast has been release just outside of the castle."

Keith looks over to his men, "Let's go!" as they all take off for their tubes.

Once in the lions the force start going after the robeast, as several fighters begin firing on the castle. Coran cringes as he orders, "Open castle defenses and return fire!"

Keith shoots down several of the fighters before ordering, "Let's form Voltron and take care of this thing." then stops when he notices a fighter send several missiles at the castle and screams as they blow up, "CORAN! Those missiles hit near the rec room! I left Allura and the baby in there!"

Coran looks up at the screen horrified and yells "NO!" before turning and running out of castle control. Christine watches him run out of the room and runs up to the controls as she hears Keith's voice on the comm yelling for Coran again.

She sits down in the chair and grabs the mic, "Keith, Coran ran out of the room."

Keith is about to turn his lion toward the castle and stops when he hears Lance yell, "Keith dammit! Get your head back into this battle or we will all be dead!"

Tears run down his face as Keith turns the lion back to the group and flies up to form Voltron.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran runs down the hall, his heart in his throat. As he approaches the rec room he can see the smoke from the fires started by the missiles as several of the palace guard run up with hoses to put them out. Coran is about to yell Allura's name but he stops when he hears the baby crying. He continues the rest of the way down the hall to the rec room and sees Allura on the floor near a wall outside of the room. The baby is lying on the floor next her, screaming.

He drops down on his knees next to her and pulls her over to find her unconscious, a gash on her forehead. He checks her neck for a pulse then sighs in relief as he pulls her up to him. He looks down on the baby who looks unharmed then yells at one of the guards, "Get the Queen to MedTech!"

One of the guards drops the hose and runs to Coran picking up Allura and running down the hall with her. Coran picks up the screaming baby and holds her close to him trying to comfort her as he stands and runs back down the hall toward castle control.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith yells, "Form blazing sword!" as the sword forms between red and green lions. He moves Voltron to rush the robeast and swings the sword cutting off the beast's arm. He jumps Voltron back as the robeast fires several missiles at them from its belly and then runs at the robeast again, this time cutting it in half. He moves Voltron away from the robeast as it explodes.

Keith hits buttons, "Disengaging Voltron." As the lions come apart Coran's voice is once again on the comm with the sound of a screaming baby in the background, "Keith, the baby is fine. Allura hit her head and is unconscious, I sent her to MedTech."

Relief fills Keith as the lions destroy the few remaining fighters while Lotor's command ship turns and leaves Arus airspace. Keith returns Black to his pedestal and quickly returns to castle control. He steps into the room and sees Christine trying to calm down Adrienne then turns and runs out of the room.

Keith reaches MedTech and runs into the room Dr. Gorma is in with Allura, "ALLURA!" as he runs at the bed Dr. Gorma turns to him, "She will be fine Majesty. She has a concussion, but will be fine."

Keith picks up Allura from the bed and holds her to his chest as her eyes flutter open and whispers, "Keith?"

Keith sighs as he tightens his hold on her. He kisses her forehead, hearing a noise of pain coming out of Allura he pulls back and looks at her head. A bandage is covering the wound on her forehead that he had accidentally brushed with his kiss and Keith smiles, "Sorry…" as he caresses her cheek.

Allura's eyes find his and then she sits up, "Adrienne!"

Keith grabs her again, "She is fine Allura. A bit upset but fine. What happened?"

Allura looks up into Keith face, "She had finished eating and I decided to go to castle control to see what was going on. I just stepped out of the room when I heard a loud noise behind me. That's all I remember…"

Keith shudders at how close he had come to losing his family and pulls her close to him again as Lance enters the room carrying Adrienne. He looks them over, "Is she alright?"

Keith nods to Lance, not releasing her, as Lance approaches the bed. Adrienne starts fussing again and Allura pulls back from Keith to take her from Lance. Allura holds the baby close to her chest as Keith pulls both of them against him once more. Lance smiles at the family then turns around and exits the room giving them privacy.

xxxxxxxxxx

To be on the safe side, Dr. Gorma checked out Adrienne before releasing both mother and daughter from MedTech in time for Keith to get them to bed for the night. Still shaken from the events of the day Keith keeps an arm around Allura as he guides her to her room. Allura cuddles a sleeping Adrienne closer to her as she walks down the hall then sighs when Keith's arm tightens on her waist again.

They enter her room and Allura hands Keith the baby then takes a nightgown out of her closet and enters the bathroom to change. When she re-enters her room she is shocked to see Keith laying on her bed, the baby beside him. Allura slowly approaches the bed watching Keith as his gaze moves from his daughter to Allura. He holds out a hand to Allura, who takes it and then lies down on the bed across from him with Adrienne between them.

Keith studies Allura's eyes as she watches him then reaches out with a hand and caresses her cheek. Allura sighs as his fingers move along her jaw and then caresses her lips. She continues to hold his gaze as she reaches up and takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

Keith's eyes move from Allura's eyes to their hands. He finally pulls the hands close to him and kisses the back of her hand then pulls his hand away. He leans across Adrienne, rests his hand on Allura's waist and lightly kisses Allura on the lips.

Allura sighs as Keith pulls back and lays back down leaving his hand on her waist. He watches her for a few more minutes as sleep finally overtakes Allura and she closes her eyes. Then Keith closes his eyes and falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance wakes up the next morning grimacing when he notices how early it is. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he slowly crawls out of bed attempting not to wake Christine. He pauses when she sighs in her sleep then grabs some clothes and heads for the bathroom.

After showering, shaving and finally dressing he quietly walks back into the bedroom and pauses near the bed watching his beautiful wife sleeping. Lance studies her, her ebony hair lying across the pillow, the rosy hue of her cheeks and lips and the way her long dark lashes lay across her cheeks as she sleeps. Remembering Keith's close call yesterday he bends over and kisses her forehead. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles sleepily at him, "Lance…"

Lance sits down on the bed beside her and kisses her lips then touches her cheek, "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." Christine sighs and closes her eyes as Lance stands and leaves the room.

Lance wanders down the hall toward the dining room hoping that coffee was at least available at this early hour. He stops in the doorway of the room a bit shocked to see Keith sitting there drinking coffee while holding Adrienne. Lance raises an eyebrow at him as he wanders into the room and sits beside Keith, "I didn't think anyone would be up this early besides me… I should have known you would be up and running."

Keith smiles at him then looks back down at Adrienne, who starts moving around. Lance reaches for her, "Let me see that angel…" and pulls Adrienne out of Keith's arms kissing the baby. Keith takes the opportunity to refill his coffee cup before getting up and putting some food on a plate then rejoining Lance.

Lance continues to cuddle Adrienne but turns his gaze to Keith, "So did you keep Adrienne overnight?"

Keith arches a brow at him and takes a bite of food before answering, "Kind of…I slept with Allura and Adrienne last night."

Lance studies Keith as he continues to eat, his tone slightly incredulous, "You slept with Allura?"

Keith turns and glares at Lance who shakes his head, "Keith it's just that I know you didn't sleep with her the night before, even though you told me you were going to work on the marriage. I'm just surprised by it. So…have you forgiven her?"

Keith turns his gaze back to his food, his irritation with his friend gone. He sighs before he looks back at Lance, "I never want to be as afraid as I was yesterday Lance. The thoughts that went through my head when I thought I had lost both of them…" he stops and takes Adrienne back from Lance and cuddles her close to him again.

Lance studies Keith as he cuddles his daughter and keeps his tone low, "Do you love Allura?"

Keith doesn't answer at first, but continues to hold Adrienne close. He finally looks back up at Lance, "Yes…I think part of me always has." He sighs and he looks back down at Adrienne, "It took almost losing her for me to even realize how much Allura means to me Lance."

Lance reaches over and touches the baby's cheek, "What about Beth? Did you love her?"

Keith takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly before returning his gaze to Lance, "It was different Lance…I thought I loved Beth. But now…" he stops and shakes his head again unable to finish. Lance stays silent, watching his best friend struggle with his emotions. Keith finally looks back up, his eyes confused, "I don't know what the hell to think or feel anymore…"

Lance finally smiles at him, "Well…I'm glad you are able to figure out your soap opera of a life..."

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes, "Leave it to you to come up with some uplifting thought…"

Lance laughs at him, then pats his shoulder before getting up to get himself some breakfast, "That is what I am here for good buddy."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs and stretches as she slowly awakens. She turns over in bed and slowly opens her eyes noticing she is alone. She frowns slightly as she reaches over and runs her hand over the indentation in the pillow where Keith's head lay last night. She pulls the pillow close to her and inhales his scent, the musky, outdoorsy smell that she always has associated with Keith.

Releasing the pillow Allura slowly rises and looks about the room then looks at the time. Grimacing at the late hour and the pressure in her breasts she throws back the covers and gets out of bed pausing as a wave of dizziness assails her. She stumbles forward and grabs the foot end of her bed with one hand and slowly sinks to the floor while holding her head with the other.

The door to her room opens and she hears Keith saying her name then feels him picking her up and placing her back on the bed, "Allura! Answer me!"

Allura reaches up with a hand which he grabs but keeps her eyes closed as she whispers, "Dizzy…"

Keith studies Allura's pale face as his eyes drift once again to the bandage on her forehead. He reaches for it, "Let me check your wound Allura." He slowly pulls up the bandage cringing when he hears her whimper as the tape pulls on the skin.

He studies the gash, with the bruising around it and grimaces; while not deep enough to need stitches it certainly was bad enough. He lightly touches it with his fingers and Allura sighs as the coolness from his skin relieves some of the pain, however briefly. She slowly opens her eyes once more as Keith's hand moves from her forehead to her cheek, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods and tries to sit up again only to have Keith push her back down, "Rest Allura…I don't want you to collapse again." She blushes and looks away before whispering, "I need to use the bathroom…"

The look of concern leaves Keith's eyes as he tries not to laugh. He clears his throat, "Yes… I can see that would be something you need to take care of." He pulls on her hand, "Slowly Allura…" as she sits up again. Keith stands in front of her as she rises and grips his arms as another wave of dizziness assails her.

Keith sighs, "Close your eyes Allura, I'll carry you in there." He picks Allura up and carries her into the bathroom and slowly sets her back down on her feet. She re-opens her eyes slowly as Keith studies her face, "Alright?"

Allura releases her grip on Keith and steps back, "Yes." Keith smiles at her then turns toward the door, "I'll be right outside, yell at me if you need help Allura." Allura nods once then watches Keith exit the room.

Keith paces outside of Allura's bathroom door impatient for her to come back out. He stops a few minutes later as the door finally re-opens and Allura slowly walks back out. She meets his gaze, "Adrienne?"

Keith steps in front of his wife and studies her sapphire eyes as he once again reaches for her cheek, "She's asleep Allura. I fed her a bottle when you were still asleep."

Allura cringes then turns back toward the bathroom. Keith grabs her arm, "Where are you going?"

Allura pauses and turns back to Keith flushing, "Breast pump."

Keith tries not to laugh again as he smiles at her, "I'll get it, let's get you lying back down." Keith watches her slowly make her way back to her bed and enters the bathroom to get the pump. He walks back out carrying it and sits down on the bed beside her.

Allura takes the pump from him and thanks him then sits there staring at it. Finally taking the hint Keith leans down and kisses her cheek, "I've got some things I need to take care of, but I'll be back later to check on you." He smiles at her once more then gets up and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens later that afternoon to the sound of Nanny bustling around the room. She opens her eyes and slowly sits up as Nanny turns and smiles at her, "Ahh…finally awake I see. How do you feel?"

Allura smiles at her old nanny, "I'm fine Nanny. My head is just sore is all." Nanny opens her mouth to comment but stops when there is a knock at the door. She walks across the room and opens the door to allow Coran in.

Coran smiles as he walks to Allura's bed, "Majesty. It is good to see you awake. I trust your injury isn't overly bothersome?"

Allura drops her eyes from Coran and slowly shakes her head. Coran looks away from her to Nanny who shakes her head in response. Coran clears his throat facing her once more, "If you feel up to it Majesty I have some items we need to discuss and a few decisions you need to make."

Allura finally looks up at Coran as tears run out of her eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."

Coran gazes down at Allura shocked, "Allura…" Nanny rushes over to the bed and pulls Allura into her arms as Allura cries, "Darling girl…how could you think you disappoint us?"

Coran sits down on the bed beside her and says her name. Allura pulls back from Nanny and looks at Coran as he studies her, "Allura, I won't deny that I was upset with you when you became pregnant out of wedlock or the way you became pregnant." He looks away briefly, "The more I have thought about it though the more I actually feel I'm to blame for it."

Allura's eyes go wide with shock as his eyes rise to meet hers again, "I pushed you so hard to marry even though I knew how you felt about the Commander. I had hoped it was just a girlish crush that would go away… I should have known better. You are not the type to foolishly give away your heart. You are much like your mother that way." He attempts to smile at her then his face drops, "I told the Commander when they came you were off-limits and being the honorable man he is, Keith stayed away from you. He didn't allow himself to even view you as anything other than the princess. Someone that was his duty to protect and serve, but no more."

Coran reaches over and takes her hand, "I knew what it was doing to you to watch Keith with Beth. I'm so sorry Allura that you felt heartbroken and desperate enough that you thought you had to do what you did."

Tears continue to fall down Allura's cheeks as she leans over and Coran pulls her tight to him hugging her. He strokes her hair, "You are the daughter I never had Allura. I would never think of you as a disappointment and I am sorry that you ever thought you could be."

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Coran and Nanny leave the room, Allura slowly rises and makes her way to the nursery. She smiles at Adrienne as she moves about in her crib. Allura runs her hand along the baby's cheek and then picks her up when she begins to fuss. She slowly walks over to the rocking chair and feeds her daughter while humming a lullaby. Once the baby is done eating she continues to hum to her while patting her back. After the baby falls asleep Allura slowly rises and places her back in her crib.

Feeling lonely Allura reenters her bedroom and puts on her bathrobe before leaving the room. She slowly makes her way down the hall and stops before Keith's office door and knocks softly. Once she hears his voice saying "Enter" she opens the door and walks into the room.

Keith's head is down as he continues to write on some paper, "Be with you in a moment." Allura slowly walks up to the desk and starts to walk around it as Keith finally sits back and notices her, "Allura…" He stands and Allura walks up to him and places her head on his chest as his arms come around her. She feels his lips kiss the top of her head before hearing him ask, "Are you alright?"

Allura slowly wraps her arms around his waist and nods against his chest. He sighs as he rubs her back, "What's wrong?"

Allura sighs before whispering, "Lonely." and then pushes her face into his chest.

Keith makes a noise in the back of his throat then pulls away long enough to sit back down in his chair then reaches for her arm and pulls her into his lap. Allura snuggles her face into his neck as Keith wraps his arms around her, "Lonely huh…"

Allura digs her fingers into his chest and whispers, "Every time I wake up I'm scared that I'll find it was a dream and that you still hate me…"

Keith stiffens, "I never hated you Allura…"

Allura takes a shuddering breath and interrupts him, "Felt like it… Once Romelle left no one would talk to me… I was in a castle full of people and I felt completely alone."

Keith fights a battle within himself as his anger once again begins to surface. Trying to push it away he curtly replies, "Allura I had a right to be angry…"

Keith feels Allura's tears fall against his skin as she sighs, "I know…" she lifts her head and looks into his eyes as the tears continue to fall, "I'm sorry…"

Keith takes a deep breath as he feels his anger dissolve slowly. He pulls Allura back against him and tightens his arms around her as she buries her face into his neck once more. Unable to stop himself from picking at the subject, "Allura…all those times I asked you who the father was…why wouldn't you tell me? Finding out by having Coran shove Adrienne into my arms…"

Allura shudders, "I didn't know I was pregnant until I fainted at Christmas." Her voice begins to break, "I knew Coran would insist you marry me and you had just proposed to Beth…" She takes several deep breaths, "I didn't want to ruin your happiness. Not naming the father was the only way I could think of to protect you…"

Keith stiffens slightly again as he struggles with himself, "I still wouldn't know would I Allura…if Adrienne didn't look like me?"

Allura doesn't answer but tightens her hold on him. Keith takes a deep breath and lets it go. He rubs her back lightly and keeps his tone even, "How's your head?"

Allura's relieved with the change of subject but continues to grip him tightly, "Sore."

Sighing he continues to rub her back, "Did you eat today?"

He feels her nod her head against him, "Nanny brought me lunch."

He looks over at the clock then turns his head to kiss her forehead, "Dinner is in an hour. You better go get a bath and change. I don't want to hear what Nanny would say if you went to dinner in your bathrobe."

Reluctantly releasing Keith, Allura slowly rises and looks at him once more before slowly leaving the room. When the door closes, Keith sits back in his chair and takes several deep breaths while pushing his fingers into his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner that evening, Allura declines hanging out with the others and Keith escorts her to her room, staying in the room while she goes into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. Allura steps out of the bathroom and is disappointed to see Keith sitting in a chair by her desk.

Noticing the look on her face Keith sighs as he stands and guides her to her bed. Once she lays down, he pulls the covers up over her, tucking her in and Allura grabs his hand and pleads, "Stay with me…"

Keith studies her sapphire eyes, sits down on the bed and caresses her cheek, "No Allura. I'm not ready to share a room and a bed with you."

Tears fill Allura's eyes as Keith leans down and kisses her forehead, "Sleep well. I'll check on you in the morning before practice."

Keith attempts to rise and Allura grabs his hand once more, "Stay until I fall asleep." He looks back into her face as she continues to plead, "Please Keith."

Keith finally nods and sits back down, "Turn onto your side Allura." Allura turns on her side away from Keith as he lies behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, spooning her. Sighing and feeling safe, Allura closes her eyes and falls asleep inhaling his scent.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens the next morning alone. She turns over pushing her hair out of her face finding a note on the pillow beside her. She takes the note and opens it; happiness fills her as a smile covers her face when she recognizes Keith's handwriting. _Hope you slept well…take it easy today. See you at lunch._


	8. Chapter 8

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Enjoy Chapter 8

* * *

Over the next month, Keith and Allura fall into a pattern as Allura continues to work through her depression. Occasionally the stress would get to Allura and someone would find her crying in a hallway or a room, always calling Keith to come to her. At night Keith would lay beside Allura until she would fall asleep. Every morning Allura would awaken to a note on the pillow beside her, proof that Keith had checked on her while she slept that morning. Sometimes the notes would be sweet, other times funny making Allura laugh as she read _Lance is going to hate me today… _and the next morning, _if Lance thought yesterday was bad, wait till he sees what I am going to do to him today…_

This morning, Allura awakens to _Happy Birthday Angel…look at your table._ Allura sits up and looks over at the table by the window and smiles to see a vase full of her favorite flowers. She rises and walks to them holding them up to her nose and inhaling their sweet fragrance.

She hears a knock at her door and walks back to her bed pulling on her bathrobe before saying, "Enter." Christine walks into the room and smiles at her, "Good morning Allura and happy birthday!"

Allura walks up to Christine and hugs her, "Thanks."

Over the last month she has come to depend on Christine as a good friend. Christine looks over at the table and notices the vase full of flowers, "Are the flowers from Keith?"

Allura smiles as she walks back to admire them, "Yes…he remembered how much I like these."

Christine smiles at her as she steps forward to smell the flowers, "They are beautiful." She turns her gaze back to Allura, "I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to join me today? I have a couple of friends from the village I lived in coming to visit."

A look of worry crosses Allura's face briefly, "I don't know Christine…"

Christine takes Allura's hand in hers, "It will be fine. You will like these ladies and it's just for morning tea."

Allura finally nods and Christine hugs her, "I promise Allura, you will have a good time." She smiles at Allura again, "Bring Adrienne if she is awake." Allura nods once more and Christine leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Allura stands along a balcony staring at the countryside as the wind blows through her hair. Sighing as she studies the sky she briefly stiffens as arms come around her waist then breathes out, "Keith…" as his arms tightens around her and he kisses her neck.

Keith moves from her neck to ear, "Happy Birthday Angel." then nuzzles her neck again as Allura moves her head to the side to give him more access, "Missed you at lunch. Did you enjoy your visit with Christine's friends?"

Allura rests her head against his shoulder and wraps her arms around his, "Yes, I liked them a lot. It was lunch time before we knew it and decided to have something brought in to us."

Keith kisses the side of her head, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Do you want your other birthday gift?"

Allura twists her head so she can look into his eyes, "A gift?"

Keith smiles into her eyes as he tilts his head down and kisses her on the lips. Time seems to stand still for Allura as Keith moves his lips against hers. She whimpers slightly as she raises an arm up behind Keith's head. Keith tightens his hold on her once more than groans when his comm unit goes off. He pulls his lips from Allura's and takes the unit off his belt, "Kogane."

Allura turns in his arms to wrap her arms around him and rests her head against his chest. Coran's voice comes across the unit, "Majesty, the elder from the village of Desmond wishes to have a few minutes of your time to discuss some security concerns he has in case of attack."

Keith sighs as he moves an arm to Allura's back and rubs it, "I'll be there in a moment Coran. Kogane out." He kisses Allura's forehead, "I have to go. I'll see you at dinner."

Allura looks back up into his eyes and whispers, "One more gift?"

Keith's eyes dance with laughter as he leans down and briefly kisses her once more on the lips. He moves his hand from her back to caress her cheek, "Enjoy your afternoon." then turns and leaves the balcony. Allura sighs as she watches him go then turns back to the view in front of her as her fingers touch her lips while she relives the kisses, the first she has received to the lips since the night of Lotor's last attack.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Allura is finishing dressing when there is a knock at her door, "Enter." She quickly runs her brush through her hair once more than turns toward the door smiling as Christine walks through and smiles at her, "Good morning."

Allura's smile dims for a moment then comes back as she walks across the room, "Good morning Christine, did you need something?"

Christine continues to smile but lifts a brow at her, "Hoping I was Keith by any chance?"

Allura looks at Christine a bit chagrined as Christine laughs. Allura rolls her eyes at her, "You are too much like Lance…I think his bad habits are rubbing off on you."

Christine laughs all the harder, "He would see that as a compliment you know." Allura crosses her arms and glares at her while Christine tries to rein in her laughter as she steps forward and hugs Allura, "I'm sorry, but I had to pick on you."

Allura nods as Christine takes in her appearance. Since Allura's birthday last week she has taken more pains with dressing and styling her hair in hopes to inspire more kisses from Keith. So far she has been a bit disappointed. "So no more kisses yet I take it?"

Allura sighs as she turns around, walks to her bed and sits on it, her expression a bit glum, "No…I think he is just enjoying teasing me now. He will lean in like he is going to kiss me then kisses my cheek or forehead instead."

Christine smiles because she knows that is exactly what Keith has been up to. Lance was always horrible at keeping secrets, and Keith confided in Lance about teasing Allura yesterday which Lance promptly told her about in bed last night. Christine sits next to Allura on the bed and takes her hand, "Maybe you should kiss him instead of waiting for him to kiss you."

Allura turns her thoughtful gaze to Christine then a shadow crosses her face as she looks away, "What if he doesn't want me to kiss him? I don't want him to become angry with me again."

Christine leans over and hugs her again, "Trust me in this Allura; I know he wouldn't get angry if you kissed him." She grabs Allura's chin and forces her to look at her, "Maybe he is waiting for you to do something and that is why he keeps teasing you."

Allura's brow furrows as she takes in Christine's thoughts and then nods at her. Christine smiles again, "Ok, back to the original reason for my visit. My friends are coming this morning for tea and I was wondering if you wanted to join us again?"

Allura looks at her a bit disappointed, "I'm stuck in meetings this morning." She brightens as a thought comes to her, "I suppose I could see if Coran would be able to rearrange a couple of them."

Christine hugs her again, "If you can join us great, 10 o'clock in the rec room." She stands and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Christine enters the rec room, greeting her friends before she notices another visitor she wasn't expecting. Inwardly cringing and hoping Allura couldn't get away from her work she greets her, "Beth! I didn't know you were joining us." Christine walks up to her hugging her, "How are you?"

Beth looks at her bitterly, "How do you think I am Christine?"

Christine steps back from her looking at her other two friends who won't meet her gaze before looking back at Beth again, "I'm sorry Beth."

Beth laughs a snide laugh, "You're sorry…Everyone is sorry but that bitch. She got exactly what she has always wanted."

Christine reddens then holds up her hand, "Beth, don't start…"

Beth crosses her arms and snarls, "Oh I'm sorry Christine, am I insulting your new best friend?"

Christine looks at the other two friends who redden and won't look at her at all. She looks back at Beth, but before she can comment Beth screams at Christine, "How could you befriend that whore? She took everything away from me!"

Christine starts, "Beth…" then stops when she hears a sound coming from the hallway. Christine walks away from Beth and looks out the door to see Allura running down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith is sitting at his desk while meeting with Coran and one of the local village elders as his communicator goes off, "Kogane".

"Keith, Code Meltdown Alpha."

Keith swears, "Where?"

"Garden"

"I'm on my way." Keith looks at a confused Coran and the elder, "Excuse me, emergency. Coran take over." Then quickly gets up and leaves the room, running down the hallway.

He enters the garden to see Lance standing over Allura, who is hysterical. Lance looks up relieved to see him, "She won't let me touch her; screams every time I try."

Keith grimaces and sits on his knees in front of her, "Allura?"

Allura briefly looks up then curls in a ball on the ground. Keith pulls her up as she cries, "NO!" He ignores her and fully pulls her up into his arms, hugging her to him, "Allura let me help you…"

Allura finally wraps her arms around Keith's waist and continues to weep; her body slowly relaxing. Keith shifts so he sits on the ground against the garden wall and pulls Allura into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, her face hidden in his neck.

Lance sits on the bench across from them as he watches Keith calm her down. They sit for a while; Lance getting up occasionally to keep other people out of the garden as Allura quiets down and then finally falls sleep in Keith's arms.

Once she is asleep Keith finally speaks to Lance, "Do you know what brought this on?"

Lance flushes as he grimaces, "She's asleep right?"

Keith shifts her a bit and she sighs as she curls more into him, "Yes, so what the hell happened?"

Lance rubs the back of his neck, "Christine's friends came to visit and she had invited Allura to join them like she did the last time. What Christine didn't know was that Beth was coming along."

Keith grimaces as Lance continues, "It wasn't an all out confrontation but Allura stood by the door listening as Beth said some nasty things. Christine didn't know she was out there until she heard Allura crying. She went to the hallway and saw Allura running down the hall away from them and contacted me. I found her out here."

Keith shakes his head as he tightens his hold on Allura. He is about to try to stand up with her when Christine enters the garden and walks up to them. "Is she alright?"

Keith nods as Lance stands up and takes Christine's hand. Christine looks upset from Lance and then back to Keith, "I'm so sorry Keith. I didn't know Beth was coming today."

Keith shakes his head at her, "Don't worry about it Christine, she will be fine."

She squeezes Lance's hand then whispers out, "She won't leave…"

Keith looks at her confused, "Who won't leave?"

Christine looks at Lance again who wraps his arm around her waist before she will look at Keith, "Beth…she insists on speaking to you and won't leave until she does."

Keith stares at her for a moment saying nothing then shifts Allura as he rises. He walks toward them and pauses, "I'm taking Allura up to her room. I'll be down to speak to Beth after I have her settled." He looks at Lance, "Conference room D on the first floor."

Lance nods at him as Keith walks out of the garden.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith braces himself as he walks into the conference room. He hasn't seen or spoken to Beth since the night his daughter was born and Beth walked out of his life. He walks into the room and stops, looking Beth over as she turns around and faces him. Beth looks him up and down before commenting, "Marriage seems to agree with you Majesty."

Keith inwardly grimaces at her tone but keeps his own face and tone neutral, "Hello Beth, you wanted to speak to me?"

Beth walks toward him, "Do you remember what today is Keith?"

Keith watches her as she stops in front of him, "Yes, I do."

Beth stares furiously at him, "That's all you can say about it?"

Keith looks away as he sighs before facing her again, "What do you want me to say about it Beth?

Beth tries to slap him but Keith grabs her hand to stop her. She pulls away from him as tears go down her cheeks, "We were supposed to be married today Keith! Don't tell me you don't feel anything about it!"

Keith grimaces, "Beth, I'm married and my life is what it is. I didn't choose it but I have to live it and make it work for me. What did you hope to accomplish by coming here today?"

Beth throws her arms around him, "Leave her and come with me Keith!"

Keith pulls her arms away from him and steps back, "You know I can't do that."

"You don't love her Keith! I know you don't! That bitch trapped you and took you away from me!" she rages as tears continue down her face.

Keith stares at the woman he thought he knew, "What of my daughter Beth? Am I supposed to just leave her too?"

Beth begs, "Yes! You told me you loved me more than life itself! Please Keith, come away with me!"

Keith shakes his head at her, "You once told me the thing you loved most about me was my honor. Now you expect me break every vow I've ever made and to walk away from my wife and daughter?"

Beth sinks down into a chair as Keith continues, "Even if I could forget the fact that I am married to Allura, which I couldn't, I would never leave my daughter. I must ask you not to come back here again Beth; it's too hard on everyone."

He turns around to leave but stops at the door looking back at her regretfully, "I'm sorry." then turns around and walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith tries to work the fury out of his system as he walks back up to Allura's room. He is about to open the door and walk in when he hears Lance's voice, "Keith!"

Keith stops as Lance catches up with him, "Yes?"

Lance bends over as he catches his breath, "Beth has left, but not without screaming down the castle on the way out the door."

He grimaces, "Is that the only reason you stopped me?"

Lance shakes his head, "I figured you could use a bit of advice."

Keith narrows his eyes, "What would I need advice about?"

Lance steps closer to him and sniffs before stepping back. Keith looks at him like he has lost his mind, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Lance raises his eyebrows at him, "If I were you and I didn't want Allura to have another meltdown today, I would grab a shower and change clothes before going near her. I somehow don't think smelling Beth's perfume on your shirt is going to keep her calm."

Keith looks down at himself, pulls up his shirt smelling it and then swears. Lance grins at him, "You're welcome…"

Keith glares at Lance before breaking down and thanking him grudgingly before he turns around and walks to his room.

After Keith showers and dries his hair, he pulls on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before going back to Allura's room. As he enters he sees she is awake, sitting on the side of the bed, blindly looking out the window. He approaches her, "Allura?"

She starts and looks over at him but says nothing. Keith walks over to her, sits on the bed beside her and wraps his arm around her back pulling her against his side. Turning his head and he kisses the side of her head, "Feeling better?"

Allura shrugs then lays her head on his shoulder. Keith tightens his hold on her waist, "Beth's gone Allura and she isn't going to come back again." Allura stiffens at the mention of Beth's name and sits back up again.

Keith turns toward her and grabs her cheek as he looks into her eyes, "Allura, for better or for worse you are my wife now. I need you to know that I will not leave you and I will not leave Adrienne." He pulls her into a hug, "You two are my family now; my life and I will never leave you." He kisses the side of her neck; bringing up his hand and wrapping it in her hair, pulling her face toward him to kiss her lightly on the lips and then on her forehead before his looks into her eyes again.

He moves his hand from the back of her head and cups her cheek again, "Do you understand me?"

Allura studies his eyes, a tear slides down her cheek before she nods. Keith smiles at her, leans forward, kisses the tear away then lightly kisses her again before standing up. "I need to get back to my office for a while and finish my meetings. Will you be alright?"

Allura nods and Keith smiles at her again before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith concludes his meetings and after escorting out his guests, he sits back down in his chair and turns toward his window looking out of it. _What a day…if I live to be 100 I never want to have another day like this one._ He continues to look out the window and finally notices what a nice afternoon it is and an idea comes to him.

Keith contacts Nanny and asks for a picnic basket to be brought out to the stables for him then leaves his office. He stops by Lance's room and speaks to him for a moment then goes to Allura's room. As he enters the room he sees Allura in the rocking chair feeding Adrienne. He leans down kissing her forehead and then kisses the baby's forehead as well, "How's my ladies?"

Allura looks up at him curious about his good mood, "Fine."

He touches the baby's cheek then looks into her eyes, "Almost done here?"

Allura nods and pulls the baby away from her and puts her up on her shoulder patting her back. Keith smiles at her, "Good, we are going to go for a horseback ride and a picnic."

Allura looks up at him a bit shocked as Keith leans down and takes the baby from Allura. He looks back at her, "I'm going to hand off Adrienne to Nanny and then we leave."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith leads Allura out to a beautiful spot several miles away from the castle in a small glen that is full of flowers. He pulls a blanket off his horse and lays it down in the grass before taking the picnic basket down and letting his horse wander in the glen. He walks over to Allura who is still sitting on her horse and helps her down letting her body rub along his a bit as he sets her down on her feet. He smiles into her red face and leads her to the blanket.

He sits beside her and opens the basket and starts pulling out their dinner. Nanny had included sandwiches, fruit and some cheese along with a bottle of wine. Keith holds out a strawberry for Allura pulling it away as she tries to take it with her fingers. She looks up at him curiously as he smiles at her, "Use your mouth…" then holds it out for her again.

Allura looks at him a bit confused then leans forward and takes a bite off the strawberry. He finishes off the strawberry, leans forward kissing her lightly then sits back and hands her a sandwich along with a glass of the wine. After they finish their dinner, Keith puts everything back into the basket and then lies back on the blanket. He holds out his hand to Allura who lies down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her waist.

Keith points up to the sky and gets Allura to play with him making out shapes in the clouds and laughing at some of her answers. He falls silent for a few moments then asks her about another cloud. When she doesn't answer Keith looks down to see Allura has fallen asleep. He smiles to himself then closes his eyes as well, falling asleep in no time.

Keith wakes up to the sound of his comm unit. He pulls it off his belt as Allura stirs, "This had better be an emergency…"

Lance's voice comes across, "Well…not an emergency but if you haven't been paying attention to the sky you may want to get moving."

Keith sits up as Allura wakes up, looking upward and starts swearing. Storm clouds had moved in while they had slept and it looked like it would rain any moment. "Lance, it doesn't look like we will make it back before it rains. There is a cave about a mile away from where we are now, I'm taking us there. Kogane out."

Keith pulls Allura up to her feet, "Grab the blanket and the basket while I get the horses. We need to move fast or we will get soaked."

Keith runs across the glen and gathers his horse's reins as thunder cracks scaring Allura's horse into running away. Keith swears under his breath and climbs up into the saddle riding the horse back to Allura and pulling her up behind him. "Hang onto everything; we have to get to the cave quick."

As he canters the horse, the skies open up and rain pours down on them. He gets to the cave and grabs the basket from Allura holding onto it as she jumps off the horse. She takes the basket and blanket back and runs into the cave as Keith climbs off the horse and leads it into the cave. He ties the reins to a boulder and then looks at Allura who is shivering. He looks her over, "You need to take that shirt off Allura, it's soaked. Wrap the blanket around yourself once you get it off."

Keith turns his back to her as she takes the shirt off; he goes back to the horse and removes the saddle. He pulls the blanket off the horses back, removes his own shirt and puts the blanket around his chest before he turns back to Allura who gasps. He walks back to her concern etched across his features, "What's wrong?"

She flushes, "They hurt…"

Keith looks at her confused, "What hurts?"

She turns even redder as she tightens the blanket around her, "My breasts…I would normally be feeding Adrienne by now."

Keith's face is neutral but his eyes dance with laughter, "Would you like some assistance?"

Allura looks into his eyes, "How? There is no breast pump in that basket and no way to get back to the castle…"

Keith finally can't stand it anymore and laughs at her, "Allura, it could be hours before it stops raining…"

She shudders and gasps as the blanket rubs across her nipples. He pulls her to him and pulls the blanket back exposing her breasts. Allura watches him curiously, as he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. Allura gasps and then moans as the milk shoots into his mouth. He pulls back and looks into Allura's face, "I see what our daughter likes about this…" then leans down and pulls the nipple back into his mouth. Allura lets go of the blanket, letting it drop to the ground as her hands go into Keith's hair.

Keith releases her nipple again and looks up, "We need to get more comfortable I think…"

He spreads out the blanket Allura dropped and lays her down on top of it. He lays on top of her then sucks on her other nipple releasing the pressure of the milk. Allura moans softly as she holds onto his shoulders. Several minutes later Keith rises above her and kisses her on the mouth sliding his tongue gently across her lips till she opens them. Keith kisses her for several minutes exploring her mouth with his tongue and teasing her tongue into playing with his.

As Allura whimpers Keith comes up for air and studies her face. He lets his body rest fully upon her, letting her feel his hardness against her groin. He stares into her eyes and smiles down at her, "Do you want to be my wife Allura?"

Allura's eyes grow wide as she looks into his dark eyes, "Yes…"

He kisses her again then sits up. He unbuttons her pants and pulls them down her legs stopping long enough to pull her boots off before finishing pulling off her pants. Her underwear quickly follows the pants and he stares at her body appreciatively, causing her to shiver before quickly removing his own clothes.

He lies back down on top of her and begins kissing her again his hand coming up to caress her breast. He kisses his way across her cheek and along her jaw line before kissing the side of her neck and making her shudder as he kisses a sensitive spot below her ear.

He smiles as he shifts down and begins suckling her breast again grazing the nipple with his teeth before playing with it with his tongue as he teases her other nipple with his fingers. Allura whimpers at the pleasure/pain and pulls on his head.

Keith looks up at her, "Easy love…" then leans back down kissing his way down her stomach as his fingers open her folds and plays with her clit. He pushes a finger into her and Allura bucks her hips up at him groaning. Keith kisses his way back up her chest then kisses her lips as he enters her. Both groan at the entry and Keith begins to thrust, "Wrap your legs around me…"

Allura does as commanded and begins moving her hips along with him, meeting his thrusts, causing him to groan even more. As he gets closer to the brink he moves faster causing Allura to climax, her legs tightening around his hips as he finally comes with a groan letting his weight fall back on her.

As the world comes back to him he lifts his head and kisses her lips again before pulling out of her and shifting to his side pulling her along until he is on his back with her on his chest. Keith pulls the blanket around them then kisses her forehead, "Are you alright?"

Allura opens her eyes and looks up at him, "Yes." She closes her eyes and relaxes in his arms falling asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens sometime later to find she is alone under the blanket. She looks up to see Keith dressed, standing against the wall near the entry to the cave, watching the rain. She rises slowly, wrapping the blanket around herself and approaches him. He looks up when he finally hears her and smiles at her, "Have a nice nap?"

Keith pulls her to him, kissing her forehead as Allura shivers in his arms. He pushes her back for a moment, opens the blanket then pulls her against him again sharing his body heat with her as her arms come around his back enclosing them both in the blanket. Keith runs his hands along her back as he whispers in her ear, "It would probably help if you got dressed."

Allura sighs against his chest as his heat warms her then gasps as his hand moves down and cups her bottom as he pulls her against his groin. He murmurs, "Then again there are some advantages to your current state of undress." as his lips move along her neck.

Allura tilts her head to the side to give him better access to her neck as she digs her fingers into his back and whimpers. Keith groans in the back of his throat and reaches between them to unzip his jeans. He pulls himself out and lifts Allura, pushing himself into her as she wraps her legs around his waist. He turns them so her back is against the wall and continues to thrust as she lets go of the blanket to hang onto his shoulders while moaning. Reaching climax Allura throws back her head crying out his name. Keith groans as he feels Allura's body tighten around him in her climax causing him to join her. Keith rests his face in her neck breathing heavily for a few moments before he turns them back around and lowers Allura back to the ground while he rests his back against the wall.

Allura steps back from him and bends down picking the blanket back up, wrapping it around her before leaning against him again. Keith groans, "Sweetheart that is what got us in trouble to begin with…" he kisses her forehead, "Please go get dressed…" pushing her gently away from him as his communicator rings. He pulls it off his belt, "Kogane."

"Keith, it's Lance, this weather isn't going to let up tonight I'm afraid. Do you want us to come get you?"

He watches as Allura crosses over to her clothing, dropping the blanket and bending over to pick up her underwear. Keith stifles another groan and turns away from her, looking back outside at the rain, "I suppose. Send Black out to pick up Allura. I'll ride the horse back in. Keith out."

He turns back and watches his wife slowly dress…_I'm going to need the cold shower…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith returns to the castle and leaves his horse to the stable lad and makes his way to his room. After a long hot shower, Keith dresses in his pajama bottoms and throws on his robe before leaving his room. He enters Allura's room to find her asleep in the rocking chair, Adrienne in her arms with a pillow under her as she feeds. Keith smiles at the picture they make and walks over to the chair. He lifts a sleeping Adrienne away from Allura and pats her back while taking her into the nursery. Returning to the room he looks Allura over, she obviously had showered and changed into her nightgown before feeding the baby.

He lifts her from the chair and smiles as she wakes, saying his name sleepily. He lowers her to the floor beside the bed kissing her awake. Allura's sleepy sapphire eyes meet his as he pulls back from the kiss to study her face. He pulls away briefly to take off his robe, throwing it on the end of the bed and quickly steps out of his pajama bottoms. He turns to Allura again to watch her studying him and smiles as he runs his hands up her arms causing her to shiver and pushes the nightgown off of her. He molds his body to hers as his lips find hers. Allura whimpers as Keith's hands move along her body caressing her before he picks her up and places her on the bed. Keith lies down behind her and pulls the blankets up over them before turning off the light.

Keith spoons Allura wrapping his arms around her as his lips find her neck, nuzzling it. Allura pushes her head more into the pillow to give him better access then wiggles her butt against his groin causing him to groan, "Tease…"

Allura giggles then the giggle turns into a soft moan as she feels Keith pushing into her from behind while his hands move to her breasts and starts kneading them. Sighing out his name, she moves with him, reaching behind with a hand to caress his hip. Keith nips her neck once more as he moves a hand between her legs to play with her clit causing Allura to gasp as she stiffens and climaxes. Keith groans as her vaginal muscles squeeze him and after one more thrust joins her.

Keeping their bodies joined Keith holds Allura tight to him as he tries to calm his breathing. Allura moves her hand to grasp his and intertwines their fingers. As sleep takes her she sighs contently and whispers, "I love you…"

Keith tightens his hold on her and kisses her neck once more before closing his eyes and joining Allura in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens the next morning, overjoyed to feel Keith's arms around her. She listens carefully and decides by his breathing that he must still be asleep. Lying still, she inhales his scent as she enjoys the feeling of his chest against her back, his legs behind hers and the way the hairs on the back of her neck tickle as he breathes out.

A short time later she grimaces when she hears crying coming from the nursery. Beginning to move out of Keith's embrace she feels his arms tighten as he kisses her neck, "I'll get her, stay in bed."

She watches appreciatively as Keith walks across the room nude, enters the nursery and walks back to the bed cuddling a crying Adrienne. Allura sits up in bed as Keith hands her the baby and shifts Adrienne into position as silence fills the air once she starts suckling.

Keith chuckles as he lies beside them in the bed, "Demanding little thing isn't she?"

Allura smiles down at him as he wraps an arm around her waist then wiggles as he kisses her side, "Stop that…it tickles."

Keith smiles wickedly at her and nuzzles her side once more causing her to wiggle again. Keith finally stops when Adrienne detaches and starts fussing. Keith sits up and kisses his daughter, "Alright, I'll leave your mother alone while she feeds you." Allura laughs at him as Adrienne reattaches and begins suckling once more. Keith shakes his head at his daughter and looks back into Allura's eyes, "She gets as upset as Hunk does when you interrupt his meal." causing Allura to laugh once more.

Keith leans forward and kisses Allura then lies back down on the pillow. He becomes quiet as he watches Allura feed their daughter and he once again moves his hand to her stomach, caressing it. Allura looks down at him and frowns at the serious look on his face, "Is something wrong?"

Keith moves his gaze from her stomach and smiles at her, "No, just thinking…" He sits back up, leans over kissing her cheek once more then gets out of bed throwing on his pajama bottoms then his robe. He stops and smiles at her once more, "I better get moving. I'll see you later." then walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks down the hall after her morning meeting with Coran then stops when she sees maids carrying boxes and men carrying furniture into her bedroom. She follows them into her room and spots Nanny as she instructs the men where to put the dresser. Allura walks up to Nanny, "What's this?"

Nanny smiles at her, "His Majesty asked us to move his things into this room today."

Allura smiles brightly at Nanny and turns leaving the room. She walks down the hall to Keith's study and knocks on the door. Once she hears his voice saying "Enter" she walks in and smiles at Keith. He smiles back at her as she walks around his desk and pushes back as she sits down in his lap wrapping her arms around him.

Keith kisses her then caresses her cheek, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Allura smiles up into his eyes, "I found I'm going to have a roommate…"

Keith's eyes dance with laughter as he smiles at her, "Hope you don't mind someone who occasionally snores."

Allura laughs as she leans up to kiss him again, "I think I can handle it." She moves her hand along his chest caressing him. Keith pulls back and grabs her hand stopping her, "We need to talk first Allura."

Allura looks at him confused as Keith moves his hand to her belly caressing it. He leans toward her and lightly kisses her lips again then pulls back sighing, "I don't know how to go about this one, so I'm going to plunge in head first." He gazes into her eyes, "We need to discuss what we want out of this marriage Allura."

Allura continues to look at Keith confused, "Like children Allura… How many do you want to have?"

Allura looks away from Keith for a moment then faces him again, "As many as you are willing to give me Keith. How many do you want?"

Keith smiles at her, "Well…more than one." He shifts her slightly, "I spoke to Dr. Gorma this morning. You passed your 6-week physical with flying colors. I asked him about how long we should wait for more children." He meets her gaze again, "He said we would be better off to let your body heal before you get pregnant again. But if you were to get pregnant since you had no problems with the first pregnancy you should be fine if you were pregnant now."

Allura nods slowly, "Where are you going with this Keith?"

Keith looks down at her stomach and caresses it once more, "We've been having unprotected sex Allura. You could be pregnant again even now. My question to you is do you want to wait, make sure you aren't pregnant and start birth control or do you want to follow the fates where they lead us and possibly get pregnant again so soon after Adrienne?"

Allura studies his eyes then smiles at him, "Keith I love you and want to do whatever will make you happy. If that includes following the fates and getting pregnant again today I will do it."

Keith smiles at her, "I can't help it…the thought that another child could be growing within you excites me." Allura leans forward to gaze into his eyes and meets his lips for a kiss. She caresses his cheek, "That solves that question then, we follow the fates where they lead us my love."

Allura snuggles back into his arms and sighs as she caresses his chest. She closes her eyes as she whispers, "Will you ever love me Keith?"

She listens to the sound of Keith's heartbeat as his arms tighten around her. Finally, he speaks in a low tone, "What makes you think I don't?"

Allura shifts in his arms and looks into his eyes, "Keith?"

Keith raises a hand to her cheek, "What does this tell you?" and leans in to kiss her. Allura sighs as Keith moves his lips tenderly across hers and lightly sucks on her lower lip before his tongue gently slips between her lips. Tears run down Allura's cheeks as Keith pulls back from her then wipes the tears from her face with his fingers. The most brilliant smile Keith has ever seen crosses Allura's face before she wraps her arms around him hugging him close to her.

He breathes in her scent and sighs as he holds his wife close to him, "I love you Allura, you are my life and the very air I breathe."

Allura pulls back and meets Keith's gaze as their lips find each other once more.


	10. Chapter 10

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters used within this story.

Many thanks again to BlueLionSTL and Wade Wells for their thoughts and inputs for this story. Sorry Blue…I just couldn't have a robeast step on Beth like you requested… LOL!

Enjoy the final chapter.

Until next time...

Mertz

* * *

Over the next month, everyone notices the changes in Keith and Allura, as the smiles and laughter seem to follow them wherever they go. More than once, they have been caught kissing rather intensely in spots that are normally not well travelled causing a lot of teasing by members of the force.

Keith is smiling at Allura as they hold hands walking together to a meeting in Coran's office, "Come on Allura…even as a little girl you never danced along the hallways?"

Allura smiles up at her husband, "No, decorum dictated that a proper princess would never be caught dancing, running or jump roping down the hallways of the castle. If Nanny would have caught me…"

Keith stops them, "How about a queen?" smiling mischievously at her. Allura raises an eyebrow at him as Keith takes Allura in his arms and begins waltzing them down the hallway making her laugh.

Coran steps out of his office and gapes at the sight in front of him as Keith twirls Allura around along the hallway. As they get closer to him he puffs up, "Really, your Majesties!"

Keith glances at Coran as he spins Allura and stops in front of him, dipping Allura back and kissing her on the lips before pulling her back up flushed as they face a scarlet Coran. He raises an eyebrow at Coran as Allura tries to wipe the smile off her face, "Something wrong Coran?"

Coran sputters out, "It just isn't done…"

Keith smiles at him, "Apparently it is…" as Coran sputters some more Keith laughs at him, pulls Allura back into his arms and spins her around some more as Lance and Michael step out of castle control and spot them.

Michael stares open mouthed as the Commander of the Voltron Force and King of Arus continues to waltz with his wife in the hallway as Coran covers his mouth to stop his sputtering. Lance however starts laughing. Michael turns his gaze to Lance, "Has Keith always been like that?"

Lance wipes the tears from his eyes as he looks away from his best friends, "No, I've never seen Keith act like that…"

Michael turns his gaze back as Keith once again dips a laughing Allura, "Then why?"

Lance pats Michael on the arm before turning around to walk away, "Love…love makes a man do some very funny things. I should know."

xxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Keith looks over at Lance during breakfast, "Is everything ready for today Lance?"

Lance looks up from his breakfast and nods, "As requested."

Allura looks away from her plate to Keith, "I still don't know why Adrienne and I can't just ride with you in Black to the festival."

Keith leans over and kisses her on the lips, "Because I need to make sure security is in place before I allow my wife and child anywhere near that festival." When Allura opens her mouth to argue some more he reaches out to touch her cheek, "Humor me will you please Allura?"

Allura gazes into Keith's eyes as he smiles at her and finally acquiesces, "Fine, I ride with Coran and Christine in the carriage."

Christine smiles at the couple as Keith kisses Allura once more before looking over at Lance who winks at her. Lance looks up at the clock then interrupts the lovebirds, "Keith, we better get a move on…"

Keith sighs as he stands, "Let's go." He leans down kissing Allura on the lips once more, "See you in about an hour." then strides out of the room with the rest of the force.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs as she watches the countryside go by as the carriage rumbles along the road to the village that is hosting a festival in honor of the Voltron Force. She had to argue with Keith for quite a while before he agreed to allow her to bring Adrienne along. Allura looks across the carriage as Adrienne gurgles at Christine making Christine laugh at her.

As they enter the village, Allura smiles and waves at the villagers as they pass through. Curious she looks at Coran, "Coran, why aren't we stopping?"

Coran smiles at her, "His Majesty requested we meet him at a specific location. The carriage will drop us off there." Allura nods then goes back to waving at her people.

When the carriage pulls to a stop and Allura exits it, assisted by Coran, she looks at the building they are standing in front of confused. She looks back at Coran, "What are we doing at the church?"

Christine exits the carriage and hands her the baby, "This my dear is your wedding day…"

Allura's eyes widen in shock, "My wedding day?"

Christine takes her arm and guides a thoroughly confused Allura into the building then into an antechamber where Nanny is standing waiting for her. Hanging along a wall is the most beautiful dress Allura has ever seen. She steps forward and touches the gown then turns back to the women, "What's going on?"

Christine smiles at her, "Keith wanted it to be a surprise for you. He wanted to have the ceremony re-preformed and leave both of you with happier memories Allura."

Nanny wipes tears from her eyes as Allura once again turns back to the dress as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She turns back to Christine and hugs her pulling back when Adrienne fusses at them. Christine takes Adrienne from her, "This little girl will go to her daddy for now so you can get ready."

Christine smiles at Allura as Nanny walks over to her to help her dress and leaves the room. She walks down the hall with Adrienne and knocks on another door, entering when bidden. Keith and Lance look up as she walks in the door and hands the baby to Keith. Christine smiles at him, "Yes she was surprised and extremely happy."

Keith smiles and then turns away from Christine, bouncing Adrienne making her giggle. Christine smiles as Lance pulls her into his arms hugging her. She nuzzles her face into his chest and sighs before looking back up at him, "Too bad Sven and Romelle couldn't come."

Lance leans down and kisses her, "Well, can't blame them when the doctor recommended they don't travel until Romelle is past the first trimester. Sven is a nervous wreck." Christine smiles at him again and then pulls away, "I better go help Nanny…see you in a bit." then turns and walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands at the front of the church, watching as Coran leads Allura to him. She looks beautiful in an ivory embroidered sleeveless dress. The bodice fits her form perfectly pushing her breasts up slightly before flowing into ripples to the ground. The top of her hair is pulled back in a bun with a tiara resting in front with the rest of her hair flowing down her back in waves. He looks on astounded by the radiance on her face as she walks to him as her sapphire eyes meet his.

Allura keeps her eyes on Keith's face as she walks to him, overwhelmed by the look of love in his eyes and the smile on his face as he takes in her appearance before his eyes meet hers. Allura stops in front of Keith and smiles at him as he studies her face before returning his gaze to hers. He takes her hand, "You are beyond beautiful my love." and turns to walk her to the priest performing the ceremony.

Allura continues to stare into Keith's eyes during the ceremony as Keith promptly repeats his vows to love, honor and cherish her throughout the rest of their days. She finally looks down as Keith places the most beautiful ring she has ever seen on her finger as a symbol of his love. It is gold, with intricate designs in the metal with a diamond in the middle, glistening. Tears fill Allura's eyes as she looks back up at Keith as he smiles at her and lifts her hand kissing it.

As the priest finishes the ceremony Keith turns back to Allura as he is asked to kiss his bride. Keith smiles at Allura, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her tenderly to the applause of the force, Coran, Nanny and Christine. As his lips part from hers he whispers, "I love you…"

Tears of happiness fill Allura's eyes as she wraps her arms around Keith, hugging him to her and pushes her face into his neck and whispers back, "I love you too…" Keith tightens his arms and kisses her neck before they part and walk toward their friends exchanging hugs while being congratulated.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony, the group exits the church and walks around the festival admiring the side shows and taking in the fares of the various vendors. Keith walks around the festival with his arm around Allura while carrying Adrienne.

Beth stands behind one of the booths watching Keith as he lowers his smiling face toward Allura and kisses her on the lips tenderly before turning to greet one of the villagers. She continues to watch and then starts when she hears a voice behind her, "You wouldn't be thinking of causing a scene would you?"

Beth turns around to find Michael studying her closely. She steps back from him, "No I wasn't…"

Michael narrows his eyes at her, "Now considering what I heard about your last trip to the castle, why don't I believe you?"

Beth shakes her head at him then turns back to study Keith and Allura once more. She speaks quietly, "He loves her, doesn't he?"

Michael takes a step closer to Beth so he can smell her and traces a finger down along her arm causing her to gasp and turn back toward him, _Why has this woman captivated me since I first met her?_ He smiles at her, "Yes he does…does that bother you?"

Beth gets lost in his green eyes as his fingers trace back up her arm causing her to shiver, "No…not anymore…"

Michael arches a brow at her and smiles sardonically, "Why not anymore?"

Beth turns away from him again and breathes deeply as her gaze once again falls on the couple, "Because I can see he is happy." She stops breathing as she feels Michael lean against her, his chest to her back as he breathes into her ear, "And what would make you happy darlin?"

Beth forces herself to start breathing again as every nerve in her body hums when Michael moves his fingers along her arm once more. She turns her head to find Michael's lips close to her own. She takes another deep breath and licks her lip nervously causing Michael to groan and dip his head toward her, closing the gap between them and kissing her soundly. Beth whimpers as she feels his arms encircle her waist, _Kisses from Keith never felt like this..._

Keith smiles at a remark Allura made then looks up and is startled by the view in front of him. He clears his throat causing Allura to look up at him, "What's wrong Keith?"

Keith points to Michael kissing Beth. Allura looks over and her eyes widen in shock as she turns back to Keith, "Is that Beth with Michael?"

Keith smiles down at her, "I guess it is…"

Allura smiles as she watches Beth turn into Michael's arms and continue kissing him, "You might have to lift your ban on her ability to enter the castle Keith." She turns to see Keith gazing into her eyes, "It wouldn't bother you Allura, if Beth was in the castle?"

Allura shakes her head at him, "No, I know you love me… Besides I don't think it would be you Beth would be interested in seeing at the castle." as she lifts an eyebrow at him.

Keith starts laughing and looks back over to see Michael hugging Beth. Their gazes meet and Keith nods and waves at Michael before wrapping his arm back around Allura and guiding her away.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Keith begins guiding Allura back toward the carriage; Adrienne asleep in Allura's arms. He smiles down on his wife and daughter as another villager stops them to congratulate them on their marriage and to take a look at the sleeping princess.

Keith smiles his thanks and is about to continue walking when he notices a shadow crossing the sun. He looks up and instantly his body goes into alert as he swears. Allura looks up at him as he grabs his comm unit from his belt, "Get moving to the lions everybody! Lotor has decided to pay us a visit."

He takes Adrienne from Allura and begins running for Black lion with Allura right behind him. They climb into the lion and Allura pulls out the spare seat and straps herself in. Keith opens a compartment and pulls out a baby harness. He hands it to Allura, "I had hoped to never need this. Strap it on quick!" Allura gets the harness in place then Keith hands her Adrienne. Allura straps Adrienne to her chest and watches Keith as he climbs into the pilot seat, "Hang on tight Allura…" as he puts the key into the lion and Black stands up roaring.

Allura wraps her arms tightly around Adrienne as Keith takes off into the air and begins combat with the fighter ships that have come out of Lotor's command ship. Soon all five lions are engaged in combat as Lance can be heard swearing over the comm unit, "Damn Lotor! He has one hell of a sense of timing."

Keith looks into the video unit and can see Christine's frightened face in behind Lance. He glances at Allura then turns back to the unit as he grimaces, "I don't think it was a lucky accident Lance… I am willing to bet he knew we would all be down there."

Lance looks back at him wide eyed, "You better be extra careful Keith…"

Keith nods, "Same to you buddy…"

Keith swears as a coffin leaves the command ship, "Get ready everyone… They just released a robeast."

The robeast leaves the coffin and grows in size until it is as tall as Voltron. Lasers shoot out of its eyes at the lions causing Keith to pull away, "Evasive maneuvers!"

All five lions separate and begin attacking the robeast with Pidge digging Green's teeth into the beast's arm as Hunk fires several proton missiles at its head. Keith swears as he again evades the lasers and fires missiles at the robeast, "I think we need to form Voltron and take care of this thing!"

He begins flying up in formation then screams as a laser hits Black. Allura looks on in terror as Keith shakes from the electricity she can see going through his body. Confused she looks around and sees an aura around her and Adrienne protecting them from the blast. Allura screams Keith's name as his body goes limp and he releases the controls.

Black starts to head toward the ground with Lance yelling, "Pull up Keith! For God's sake pull up!" as Allura quickly undoes the straps and with Adrienne still strapped to her chest, grasps the controls and pulls Black up out of its dive just before it would hit the ground. She sits in Keith's lap and continues to work the controls pulling Black up into the sky again, "Lance! Keith is unconscious!"

She fires several missiles at the robeast before flying upward again, "Let's form Voltron quick!"

As she goes through the sequence of forming Voltron she looks behind her to see Keith's eyes are closed. She leans back and is relieved to hear his breathing. She can see Lance's face on the video comm as he nods at her, "You are in charge Allura, call out the commands!"

She moves Voltron to evade several missile shots and yells, "Lion head attack!" She presses the necessary buttons and grasps Adrienne close to her as she watches the lion heads race toward the robeast and then go through it.

As they return she calls out, "Form blazing sword!" and watches the sword form between Green and Red lions. She runs Voltron at the robeast and cuts it in half. She flies away from the robeast as it explodes and heads toward Lotor's command ship firing several missiles at it.

She can hear Lance as the missiles hit and Lotor turns his ship back toward space, "Let him go Allura! How's Keith?"

Allura looks back and is frightened to see Keith is still unconscious, "Keith is still out Lance!" and hits the buttons to disengage Voltron. She flies Black back to the front of the castle and lays it down as personnel from MedTech race toward the lion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura paces the waiting room of MedTech, waiting for Dr. Gorma to come out and tell her how Keith is doing. Lance sits next to Christine comforting her. The whole experience had been a frightening one for her and she still was upset. Allura looks up as Hunk entertains Adrienne getting her to giggle. She wrings her hands together and continues pacing.

Michael watches her and can't help asking, "I don't understand Allura. How is it that Keith was affected by that laser but you weren't? If it was electricity then you and Adrienne should have been affected as well."

Allura stops and looks at the group in front of her, "I don't understand it myself Michael. All I know is there was this light around us protecting Adrienne and I from the blast."

Suddenly the room brightens as King Alfor's ghost appears in the room, "My daughter…it was I that protected you." He steps toward Allura and touches her forehead causing many images to go through her mind, "Protect your family my daughter." and disappears.

Michael sits with his mouth wide open as Lance raises an eyebrow at her, "Might have been nice of him to protect Keith as well…" Allura walks over to Lance and Christine and sits down stunned.

xxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, Dr. Gorma walks into the waiting room. Allura stands up to face him, "Majesty, the king will be fine. The electricity has thankfully not left any permanent damage. He has finally come to and is asking for you."

Relief fills Allura and she walks into Keith's room to see him lying in the bed as if asleep. He opens his eyes as she sits on the bed next to him and leans down to kiss him, "How do you feel?"

Keith clears his throat as he reaches up with his hand to caress her cheek, "Tired…but fine." He studies her eyes, "Why didn't the blast affect you?"

Allura smiles at him, "My father protected Adrienne and I."

Keith closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh, "Remind me to go down to your father's tomb and thank him."

Allura continues to smile at him and moves her hand to caress his cheek, "He didn't want his grandchildren harmed."

Keith nods then stops and looks back up at Allura wide eyed, "Children?"

Allura sits up and takes Keith's hand putting it on her stomach, "He showed me…"

Keith smiles happily as he sits up in bed and hugs Allura to him. Allura rests her face in Keith's neck and sighs as she thinks, _If the vision my father showed me was correct, life is going to get really interesting…_ as she remembers the image of a pair of identical blond headed little boys with their father's dark eyes running down the halls of the castle following their ebony haired, sapphire eyed sister as she dances ahead of them.

Author Notes:

I feel I had better explain myself a bit on this story so you understand what my thought processes were as I was writing it. The idea of this story came to me when I asked myself, "What would you do if the man you loved was in love with someone else?" Next came, "What would Allura do in desperation if she was going to be forced to marry someone else and had to spend the rest of her life watching Keith happily married to another woman that he loved." The answer came to me; she would want to spend at least one night in his arms… But since he didn't love her and would naturally not agree to it, she had to drug him. The only problem with the whole thing is one, she didn't count on becoming pregnant and two, she felt guilty as hell, which affected her work and relationships with everyone else on the force resulting in her suspension before it became known she was pregnant.

Next question I had thrown at me by the lovely people who helped me proof the story was, "Why would Keith forgive Allura so quickly?" My answer there, if he didn't the depression could become so bad that she would kill herself. In reality Keith didn't hate Allura for what happened, he was angry as hell and felt betrayed by her, but couldn't stand by and let her die. So being the man Keith is, he forgave her. He was also horrified to discover how much heartache and pain he had inflicted on Allura without ever realizing it. In a million years Keith would never do anything that would deliberately hurt Allura. If he had been aware of her feelings I don't imagine he would have ever asked Beth out. I was also trying to show Keith as being protective of Allura even before the baby with the thought that even though he wouldn't allow himself the idea that he could ever be with Princess Allura that maybe some part, way down inside of him that he didn't acknowledge, already loved her but because Coran had made it clear that Allura was off-limits he never allowed the idea to surface.

Now that I've given you a view into my convoluted and weird mind…I hope you enjoyed the story.

Mertz


End file.
